My Misery
by Veoviing
Summary: After a serious motorcycle crash, novelist Natsuki Kuga is rescued by a strange woman who claims to be her biggest fan. She is brought to a remote cabin to recover, where her fan's obsession takes a dark turn when Natsuki learns some disturbing truths. Set in Tokyo Ghoul world (kinda)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

First off - don't own anything. Mai Hime and whatever else belongs to someone else. Yada yada yada

Second - going to write this as a way to pass the time until **_Crimson Kiss_** updates.

Third - As they say, no story is original (or something like that). I've always wanted to know what would happen if My Hime (Mai Hime) were combined with the plotline of Misery. Despite writing to multiple authors, NO ONE has written a story like that yet - boooooo. Thus I've taken the liberty of writing this until someone takes up that banner (please, someone). As the plot line wasn't un-original enough, I've also set the world in that of Tokyo Ghoul. So Yeah - basically did this on a whim because I NEED CRIMSON KISS UPDATES! (BTW, _I'm you're biggest fan_ ).

So anyway, enjoy. Please comment and leave possible plot points that I could include into this. I'm not an author so don't expect much but I'll try to spin something fun.

Chapter One

 **The Fall**

This was a bad idea.

Natsuki seemed to have a lot of those lately, but this seemed particularly stupid.

"Weather man said it wouldn't snow for another week!" She grumbled under her breath as fat snowflakes hit the visor of her helmet.

Her better sense told her to pull over and call a cab while she still had cell reception. Riding a motorcycle through a storm, even a light one, was asking for trouble. As of yet, only gentle snowfall and mild winds were present. The snow wouldn't have had a chance to melt and refreeze yet - which was what made the roads up here slippery this time of year. It was probably the first storm of the season.

One. Week. Early...

Evergreen trees zoomed by on either side of her. It was getting colder. The biting wind seemed intent on driving itself through the skin tight leathers she wore. Emerald eyes stayed unblinking as the young woman slowed down her bike at another curve in the road.

If she could just make it to the cabin, she would be fine. It wasn't far off and she promised herself that if the visibility got too bad, she would turn off the road and walk her bike there. Riding on until the storm truly hit was the rational decision, even if she felt it in her gut to be a bad idea. This far in the woods meant that there was little to no passerby and little help to be had if something did happen.

However, due to the winding road, she would only be hit by harsh winds and snow when passing along the outer curves said road where the trees parted to cliffs and a stunning view of the horizon (when it wasn't snowing). Trees and mountainside gave shelter for the most part. She should be fine. She was a pretty damn good motorcyclist after all. And if she rode as far as she could go, that meant less time walking.

Another curve in the road meant a drop in speed before it shifted straight again. Natsuki's thoughts roamed over the events that led up to this ride through (maybe) possible peril.

Her deadline. The death. The men in white.

Why did they contact her now? What did they know? Or rather, what did they think they knew? She honestly had no connection to the murdered man. Their lack of evidence was confirmed through her editor's lawyer. And yet, they made her nervous. A group with that much power could make a nobody like her disappear overnight. So she had decided to disappear - overnight.

Well, not exactly a nobody. She liked to think she was a thorn in their side.

A splinter, more realistically. But that was hardly the point.

Emerald eyes flicked to the sky before resuming on the road ahead. Less sunlight passed through the clouds as more and more snow started to fall.

It had been a while since she'd last visited this spot. Natsuki usually only used it when she caught a serious case of writer's block. In fact, that was the excuse she gave her editor this time as well when she said she would be gone for a while. There had been a quick argument about her deadline but she promised she'd get it done. She was pretty much done with the story anyway.

Her bike created an echo through the darkening forest. The pack with her laptop felt comfortable on her back as it gave an extra layer to provide heat against the growing cold.

Some blue strands of midnight hair slipped out between her jacket collar and helmet, tickling the skin of her neck as it blew in the wind. She chanced her steering skills and took her right hand off the handlebar in order to try to push it back into her collar but couldn't do much good before she had to put her hand back in order to steer steadily around a curve in the road.

The bluenette realized she recognized this mile of landscape. Maybe a half hour or so to the cabin. Her readiness to be out of the snow spurred her forward and she sped her bike up a little bit.

It was about five minutes later that it happened.

The young woman didn't know why, but those loose strands of hair were started to annoy her. Worse yet, when she tried to fix it, more hair came loose. Her irritation gathered and she cursed her long hair under her breath. Thoughts of chopping off her mane once and for all resonated in her mind.

She was about to attempt to either fix it or just pull the rest of her hair out from under her jacket when suddenly... she went flying.

She was rounding one of the outer curves of the mountain, almost a near white out zone in the growing blizzard, when her bike just tipped, slid and threw her like a rag doll.

The bluenette's amazement at the weightlessness of her body abruptly shattered as she hit the ground legs first.

She didn't know if she heard the snap but she couldn't really think at all as intense pain moved from her feet up her spine. Natsuki didn't even realize until she stopped rolling down the hill, dazed and confused, that she had landed and was now lying face down in snow - the cold quickly seeping into her clothing.

The pain was immense but she somehow managed to roll on her back with gritted teeth. She wanted to scream but couldn't. The air had been knocked out of her. The entire world seemed to be shaking. She had the urge to throw up but couldn't. Was she breathing yet? Blackness surged in her vision - a stark contrast to the pure white of the snow around her. She couldn't think. Too painful. So cold...

...and suddenly warm.

Natsuki eyes shot open as something pierced her chest. She gaped like a fish as her lungs took in greedy mouthfuls of air. Had she died?

Everything was too fuzzy for her to grasp what was happening. She couldn't move her head but it was raised enough in the snow for her to move emerald eyes from the sky to her chest. Something was sticking out of it amongst the black leathers. A needle? What were they called? Syringe maybe?

Thoughts were pain laced and sluggish. She felt like there was something she had to do in an accident like this? Stay awake? She tried but her eyelids were _so_ heavy.

She gave into whatever weight seemed to be closing her eyes and driving the pain away. Darkness ensued.

The last thing she saw were hands entering her vision before her head was tilted to stare into eyes - red as blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1\. See disclaimer in Ch1 - also know that this is rated M. Didn't know how sensitive people are to stuff (also don't know where I'm going with this) so I did a mature label for caution's sake.

2\. Well obviously my taunts and pleas were not enough to hasten Grimathanevil's updates for _Crimson Kiss_. Understandable but frustrating. Unrealistic as it may have been, I shall keep hope that my begging shall work and there will come a day (SOON) that we will get a chapter 11! As several people posted reviews regarding this, I know I'm not the only fan seeking this fanfiction's continuous continuation. I'm probably just the most annoying one :)

3\. As stated before, not a plotter (aka. writer). Ok at editing (aka. critic). Please know that I will try my best to write something worth reading.

Many thanks to all who followed and the people that reviewed. Didn't expect it, but it actually felt kinda nice to hear positive feedback. I'm a coward, so wasn't even going to read them originally. So glad I did! Thanx much! A couple reviews really spurred me to post an update today. Well done, fanfic readers - well done.

Chapter Two

 **Hunters**

Yuuichi Tate suppressed a yawn as he sat at his desk. Back straight and eyes focused, he double-checked the paperwork he just finished - details of last night's sting operation.

The ghoul den had been empty but they had to be thorough - which meant following up the most minor of leads well into the early morning. He was only given a few hours to get some sleep and change into a fresh grey suit before he had to come back in for work. Needless to say, coffee was the only thing saving him at this point from a lack of professionalism.

It had almost been two days since they found the corpse of the deceased ghoul.

They had recently taken up this case when the ghoul became more active in confronting investigators and started feeding more often. He took specific pleasure in hunting young, dark haired female college students. The mess he left behind led them to quickly pick up on his trail.

The man eater had just killed when they found and pursued him through District 4.

They were able to wound him, but briefly lost him - only to find his bloody torso.

They were still looking for the head.

No leads on the killer. Most likely a ghoul from a different faction.

Despite the lack of a face, the First District was able to pinpoint the ghoul's apartment by the phone and keys he carried in his jacket pocket. No wallet. That wasn't entirely strange. Ghouls didn't like to make things too simple.

The cell phone had been enough. All it took was a quick check from the phone company to see where he most often pinged cell towers. Oh, there was a little footwork through District 14 after that but Tate hadn't felt the least bit worried. It took almost no time at all for his partner to find the den and plan their small operation. Despite it's lack of results, the sting only further proved the quick brilliance that his partner and mentor seemed to pull out of thin air.

Tate always went by the book. Checking the phone company was the obvious thing to do. However, finding the apartment within a single day alone with almost no other info besides it's likely location in District 14 was incredible. His partner didn't always follow the most ethical common sense, but that's what made him so effective.

The only other info they had were some numbers they had found on the phone, and were currently looking into, and a single photo. It was a bit grainy and looked like it had been taken at a distance but it was easy to identify the oblivious subject in the picture.

"Natsuki Kuga."

A folder with the name typed on it flopped onto the desk in front of Tate. He looked up to see his partner, John Smith, standing behind him - hands in pockets. A receding hairline and whitening streaks in his blonde hair gave the man's age away. He wore the white trench coat over his dress shirt that all field operatives donned. One of the reasons they were nicknamed "Doves" by the ghoul society.

"Besides the obvious association with this case, what do you know about this name?"

Smith's stretched smile and beady eyes made some others within their department uncomfortable. Tate hardly noticed it. Just another quirk to the brilliance of this man.

"We were both at the Academy for a time. She was a loner though. Didn't have any friends despite her skills and looks. Most just called her the Ice Queen rather than her actual name. Kuga left the Academy as soon as she was old enough - before we were to continue on to become investigators."

Tate scratched the side of his head. The only time she had spoken to him was to rudely comment on his hair. He couldn't help it if the top half was blonde while the bottom half brunette! It was natural - despite the fact that it made him look like a delinquent to some. He was a bit of a toe-head was he was a little kid and-. He stopped that thought before his mind could travel along the tangent and refocused on what Smith was saying.

"Hmm. School you say. Perhaps an old flame?"

"Hardly." Tate said with a straight face. His lack of reaction to the tease didn't squelch the older man's smile.

"Well, it seems she's _vanished_." He seemed entirely too cheerful saying this.

"Vanished? Do you mean on the run or taken? What happened to Akira and Shiho?"

"Okuzaki and Munakata are licking their wounds, so to speak. They questioned Kuga and stayed nearby to watch for any suspicious movements as ordered. She appeared rather surprised to be asked about the killing. Denied any knowledge of it. Despite Kuga's hostility, Okuzaki speculates that this wasn't a bluff. More than likely, she was merely a prospect for him. She does fit the MO of his past victims."

Smith paused before going on. "As to your other question, she flew the coup."

Tate scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "If that's the case and she was his target, why didn't Akira bring her in immediately instead of spooking her with a death? We have little evidence to suggests he was working with other ghouls but if whoever killed him knew about her then there's a chance she could be in danger. Anything to strike at the First District. Which might mean that more First District orphans are in danger."

"Good. You need to get in the monsters' heads in order to bite back. However, I highly doubt that."

Smith turned to walk and motioned for Tate to follow. The younger man did so while picking up the folder laid on his desk.

"If they knew who she was, her relation to the First District, then they would also most likely know that she doesn't hold us in high regards. She might hate us as much as the ghouls in fact. Wouldn't make much impact to anyone here. Rather, she was a random prey of a singular ghoul."

Tate paused in his step.

Natsuki? The First District pretty much raised her. He didn't know much about her but he assumed all the orphans placed at the Academy were of the same mind in their gratitude.

He resumed walking, a few steps behind his mentor, listening with rapt attention.

"Have you ever heard of the fiction writer that goes by the pen name of Kruger?" Smith's enthusiasm of the topic seemed to be building as he continued on.

Tate shook his head. "I can't say I have. With all the reports I read, I don't have any desire to pick up a book when I get home."

Smith eyed him with a toothy grin. "Didn't think so. You've never struck me as the bookworm type. But, my boy, you should really get out more! Kruger's work is always a best seller! A writer that sympathizes with the plight of ghouls everywhere! Her words hypnotize the masses despite the unpopular topic! All the more interesting in that no one knows who she is."

"She?" Tate questioned.

"Ah, yes! For you see, our young Kuga and Kruger are one and the same."

Tate's doubt was very obvious on his face. "If I don't seem like a bookworm to you, then I assure you that Kuga was even less of one - much less an author." It was impossible to picture the cool beauty doing anything that involved working a job that kept her at a desk. Then again, the First District did keep tabs on all of them. It was less likely that Smith got his information wrong.

They had moved through several hallways and ended at the railing overlooking the main entrance's foyer a floor below. Employees were moving in a steady flow - many just entering to start their shifts. They each had to pass through a set of door-frame-like scanners to enter into the building. These were built by Searrs to detect Rc cells - the very thing that made the ghouls such terrifying monsters. No ghoul would ever be able to make it inside undetected.

"And besides, why would she hate the First District? They took her in, gave her an education, and taught her to defend herself."

"That information," Smith moved his hand dramatically to point at the folder Tate carried, "is in there. Notes from her therapist at the Academy. She blames the First District for her mother's death. A bit too cliche to call it a plot twist, but it will do."

Tate frowned. He opened the folder and read a highlighted section on the first page that Smith had obviously meant for him to see. He flipped through a few more pages to see if there was anything more.

Dark eyes flicked back to the man standing beside him. "It doesn't say why she would think this."

Smith waved his finger. "It hardly matters. What's important is that this wasn't an attempt to strike at the First District - just the act of a beast trying to eat its favorite food. Kuga's distrust of us might also explain her escape in the night. She did speak with her editor before leaving but didn't mention where she was going. Okuzaki and Munakata reported after searching her home that she didn't take anything beyond her laptop and some extra clothing - and her escape vehicle of course. Okuzaki attempted to follow her but lost sight."

"That's impressive. Not many people can lose Akira when she's tailing."

The older man chuckled at that and turned to look down upon the people walking into work. "She didn't lose her. She was attacked. We're not sure who yet. A ghoul for sure, but Okuzaki didn't get a good look at it in the dark. However, it is curious that all pursuit of Kuga has been halted, at least for these past two days, possibly by a ghoul. Begs the question if this ghoul sympathizer would actively consort with the monsters."

Smith turned back to Tate, his smile no longer on his lips. "We will see if this girl is prey," his dark eyes narrowed," or the hunter.

 **ED NOTES:**

Whew! Thanks for reading that.

Sorry it's so short. Felt like it took FOREVER to type it out. Anyone else feel like that sometimes? Takes forever to write something and then you read over it and you're done in two seconds.

Anyhow, I originally had the shiznat meeting planned out for this chapter. Absolutely HATED how it turned out though. Sucked, really. So I decided to write this part instead - and boy, did it flow a whole lot easier. So yeah, lots of info thrown your way. Maybe too early but it's happened. As usual the doves give out the best info - here, tokyo ghoul, everywhere!

Me thinks I'm starting to ramble so lets stop here!

Thanks again for reading and I hope the rewrite of the next chapter will go way smoother.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1\. See previous disclaimers.

2\. GrimaThanEvil: Please update. Thank you.

3\. You can see a little Rize and a little Annie in this. Lower the expectations and I trust you will enjoy.

Thanks to anyone following this. If more are interested, let me know by reviewing or !

Chapter Three

 **Prey**

Natsuki wandered through the white-washed halls of the Academy - glaring at the floor ahead. She was a child with a history, angry and hurt with no desire to be there. Her white dress felt cold and restricting around her skin. Everything about this place made her feel sick to her stomach.

The girl tried her best not to focus on the darkness crawling around her. It stuck close, waiting.

It was all too much for someone so young.

Shadows of other students followed her footsteps. Natsuki could feel their eyes wherever she went. The whispering never stopped. Their echoes rang through this stretch of building - getting louder with every step she took. She walked faster but they followed.

Forever following.

Her feet stopped when the darkness completely swallowed the path ahead. It created a stark contrast to the area of pristine white that she stood in.

It inched closer. A predator stalking it's prey.

The young bluenette realized she was trembling. Her body was responding to whatever was building within. Something was turning the air, making it heavy and harder to breathe. She tried to move, to step back or away from whatever was coming, but her legs wouldn't budge.

Pain suddenly erupted throughout.

Natsuki gasped and nearly doubled over at the uncontrolled sensation attacking her. The whispers sensed her weakness and were relentless in their attempt to drive stakes into her head. She clasped her hands over her ears but it did no good. They wouldn't go away, they wouldn't go away, theywouldn'tgoaway...

The world swayed as she tried to keep herself together. Were those tears or trails of bloods falling off her chin, staining the white tiles? She was falling apart. _Weak_.

She screamed before she shattered. Knees gave out and body limp.

Natsuki curled up to guard against the... _pain?_

It was gone. It had come and gone in an instant.

Emerald eyes flashed open. She blinked rapidly in surprise at the grey sky above her. Instead of the hard, cold flooring of the Academy, she found herself lying in a field of white lilies.

Her mind didn't feel clear exactly, but she could move now. She had escaped the darkness. For now.

Natsuki shakily got to her feet, hands reaching to wipe at the tears no longer there.

The scene felt like a stale memory. She knew something was there? But she couldn't quite place the feeling. She twisted about and searched for whatever it was that should be there.

Her mind finally focused on a figure in the distance. She took a step forward. Didn't she know this person?

The image seemed to clear itself like blowing dust off an old picture.

It was herself. An older version wearing a white coat to match her young self wearing a white dress.

Except she wasn't a child anymore - frightened of every dark corner. She was an adult now. Her eyes moved down to see the black coat wrapped around her body - now a dark copy to the person in front of her. The change brought memories with it and she suddenly knew who stood ahead in the field.

 _Mama_?

It was her! She was alive!

Natsuki tried to call out but her voice wouldn't carry. Her feet felt sluggish, but she somehow moved them forward. She would never be held back from this woman. Not again. They would be happy. Just the two of them. Not him. Not them. Just two.

The slow pace was frustrating. Her attention drifted down to the flowers blooming in front of her. They felt dense - like she was wading through water. And they smelled sweet, almost overwhelmingly so. Their petals soft against her hand when they swayed in reaction to her movement.

A single red drop of color stained the petal of one such dancing flower.

Then another, and another.

Natuski's heart beat heavily in her chest. Her eyes followed the trail of red. Feet paused against the current when she saw it led to her mother.

Something was _wrong_.

Red lilies bloomed around the older woman. They created a bloody smear amongst the white.

She tried to move forward again, but found she couldn't. The darkness had found her. Pure black and bloody arms reached around her.

Her mother's lifeless eyes stared into her own. Red stained the bottom of her coat.

Natsuki grunted and strained as she struggled to get to her mother. The hands held her tightly in place - they were cold and unrelenting. Their touch was everywhere - moving along her body. They grabbed, slid, clawed, and caressed her skin. She wiggled and gasped at the various sensations teasing and then assaulting her - trying to twist free and away from the dark hands. One snaked across her hips, holding her tight. Her eyes closed at the involuntary and unwanted shiver that ran along her spine.

When she opened them again, mother was gone.

" _Nooooooooooo_!" She screamed at the bloody red flowers where her mother had been.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, real ones this time. She drooped her head and stopped struggling against the darkness, finding she no longer had the energy to fight. Instead, she left herself succumb to the grief. She had lost her, again. _Always again_.

Natsuki sobbed in her defeat. This was not the same pain the darkness had brought before. Somehow, it was worse.

She hated crying. It made her _weak_.

But she was weak. Wasn't she?

Her form stiffened when she heard a soft cooing come from the darkness holding her. She hadn't noticed it before, but the hands had stopped groping at her body. They simply held her, keeping her from any further movement.

" _Nat-suki_ "

The bluenette's eyes widened as the creature spoke her name. Fear twisted her insides at the sweet and _wanting_ tone it gave to the word.

This... thing - the darkness - was was no doubt in her mind that it wanted to devour her...

Her heart beat with renewed vigor.

A hand trailing blood and darkness traced the exposed skin of collar to neck. It's cold shell resting along the curve of her jaw. Her pulse jumped against the contact. She could nearly feel it purr in satisfaction at the terror in her veins.

" _My... Nat-suki_ "

The hand at her jaw moved to caress the soft flesh of her cheek.

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth. She could smell the metallic scent of the monster's breath.

 _When will this end?_

The creature hummed at her thoughts - it's breathy words hitting close to the shell of her ear.

" _Natsuki should wake up soon"_

 _Stop._

 _"Before... I'm tempted to.. take a bite_ "

 _Stop!_

 _"My_ _ **delicious**_ _Natsuki"_

0-0-0-0-0-0

She could still smell that metallic stench when she awoke.

Natsuki tried to open her eyes but had to make several attempts before they would function correctly. An IV drip against a dull white ceiling came into view. That might explain the groggy feeling.

At first her mind assumed she was back at the Academy, traveling back in time to that night. But then she remembered the crash in the woods. Though dull, she could feel the cuts and bruises that she knew covered her body. How had she survived being thrown off her bike down a freakin mountain?

Her eyes roved to the side to survey her surrounding. To her left was the IV drip next her bed, a lamp and a door. The walls had some old cream colored wallpaper.

Emerald eyes moved sluggishly to her right. There was a person there.

Sitting in a chair next to the room's windows was woman with long chestnut hair. She had reddish-brown eyes that moved slowly over the page of the book she was reading. A large, red shawl wrapped itself around her torso - a black turtleneck and blue jeans peaking out from underneath the heavy clothe.

With a start, Natsuki realized it was _her book_. Her third book in the most recent series she had written. **KRUGER** was written across the front in large bold letters. The cover art showed a faceless form with white hair and glowing red eyes. She hadn't particularly liked the depiction when her editor had shown her. The darn woman had argued that "edgy art" was in.

The bluenette could feel her face flush lightly when she was suddenly caught staring by the ruby eyed woman.

Chestnut locks tumbled over her shoulder as the woman closed the book and leaned forward with a smile. She looked over her patient with kind eyes. "I'm glad to see that Natsuki is awake." She paused for a second. "Despite the cute face she makes when sleeping." Her accent gave a lilting tone to her already playful words.

The tease took a few seconds to register, but when it did Natsuki could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. She scowled in hopes it would distract the woman from her blush - it only irritated the cuts and bruises on her face. She had spent less than five minutes with the woman and she already found her irritating.

The woman stood and exchanged the book for a bottle of pills on the nightstand next to the bed. There were two other books Natsuki had written there. This woman obviously liked her work.

 _Wait..._

"How do you know my name?" Natsuki croaked out gruffly. Not even her voice seemed to be working for her today.

The woman smiled guiltily at the suspicious bluenette. "I took the liberty to go through your laptop case. Kamina. I hope Natsuki can forgive me, considering the circumstances." She moved closer to the bed and leaned over the younger woman. She shook two red pills out of the bottle and held it before Natsuki. "If you would?"

Natsuki opened her mouth and the woman plopped them in for her before grabbing a glass of water and holding Natsuki's head up so she could drink. The water felt good on her grimy throat. The woman sat back on the bed when Natsuki finished.

"Where-" Natsuki managed to get out before the woman interjected.

"You're still in the mountains. That was some crash Natsuki had. If you hadn't hit the snow from the storm, Natsuki's injuries would have been much worse. May I ask what she was doing riding a motorcycle through a blizzard?"

The woman's manner of speech and prying question was starting to hit a nerve in Natsuki. Despite her exhaustion, she attempted a glare at the woman. When the older woman only continued to smile pleasantly, Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Instead of rude, she made an attempt to be polite to the woman who had saved her - by switching the topic before her irritation rose anymore. "You saved me. Thank you," she cleared her throat, "miss...?"

"Ah! Where are my manners? Shizuru Fujino. And it was no trouble. After all, I am-"

This time, Natsuki cut in. "Let me guess - my biggest fan?"

"Ara, Natsuki is so perceptive." Shizuru's eyes seemed to glow with mirth. There was also something else there. The way this woman was looking at her...

It was getting harder and harder for the emerald eyed girl to stay awake. She was fading fast. Her mind vaguely suspected that Shizuru had just given her sleeping drugs but she was too tired to ask. She must have hit her head pretty hard if she had just accepted unknown drugs from some random woman. _Who just saved your hide_ , her mind added seemingly in the background.

Shizuru got up again and tucked the blanket more snuggly around her body. "Rest up."

Before she blacked out, she could have sworn the woman spoke with the voice from her nightmares.

" _Nat-suki_ "

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **ED NOTES:**

So yeah, that's chapter 3 for you.

This meeting is how I remembered the first part of Misery happening. It's been a really long time though. When I decided to double check the scene, what I found out was that I somehow was imagining the first part of the book - not the movie. BTW, if you ever read the book - just know it's a LOT more gruesome. She doesn't hobble him. She straight up cuts off his foot. Let see what happens to Natsuki when we get to that part :)

Anyhow, as always - please review and let me know if I should add something or if you guys also REALLY want another chapter of _Crimson Kiss_.

Chow!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1\. See previous disclaimers. Still own nothing.

2\. Still no update from GrimaThanEvil. (sad face)

3\. Don't know how I feel about this chapter. I tried staying true to the story's plot while making it my own but keeping the Mai Hime people in character. Still learning how to do this. Think I need to rewatch Misery movie - it has been years. Not really good at setting up story through conversations. Maybe the movie would help.

Hope what's written does justice to whoever favorited this story (THANK YOU!).

Follow, favorite, or leave a review. Thanks for the support!

Without further hurrah - enjoy.

Chapter 4

 **Stress**

A brief and terrible moment of confusion plagued Natsuki when she woke up next - before the pain in her lower half reminded her of her accident and rescue. The drugs in her system must have worn off. The IV drip was certainly gone.

She looked under the blanket covering her form. Her left arm was bandaged and her legs had stilts running along either side, bandages holding them in place. They looked horribly discolored. Dark purple and blue bruises covered the areas of exposed skin. Veins ran visibly along the length. She grimaced at the sight before noticing that she was no longer in her original clothes. Someone had changed her into blue shorts and a white shirt while she had been sleeping. She blushed in irritation. The thought that someone had changed her while she was unconscious - and defenceless - was uncomfortable.

Her mind drifted to the woman she had met before. Were they the only two here? Where was _here_ even? Shizuru said that they were in the mountains. It had to be close to where she had crashed. The woman must have seen her bike on the road and somehow hiked down to carry her back. Most likely it was more reasonable to take her to... wherever this was... than a hospital. Natsuki was actually glad of that. The whole point of coming here was to disappear for a while. No point to that if she popped up in urgent care.

Thoughts were interrupted when she remembered a more urgent matter than the men in white.

 _Her bike_!

Had Shizuru picked that up as well? Unlikely. Picking her off the mountain would have been hard enough - it would have been inhuman of her to get the blue bike too. It made her feel heartbroken at the fact that her precious engine was covered under feet of snow.

Emerald eyes moved to the window - snowflakes still falling outside. One of the two chairs next to said window caught her attention. On it was her laptop, phone, and wallet. Her backpack leaned against the bedstand to her right. It had a huge rip in the front pocket. Probably from a stray branch or something.

Natsuki tried to stretch her reach to the chair but the pain and spinning headache put a stop to that. She leaned back against her pillow - flinching when she ran her hand through her hair and touched a large lump on her head. She hoped she hadn't received a concussion. That would be just her luck. Broken head and broken legs.

The bluenette's head turned to the left when the door creaked open. Shizuru stood there, tray in hand with a bowl of steaming stew. Natsuki's dinner (lunch?) apparently. The smell alone made her stomach growl in hunger. How many days had it been since she'd eaten?

"Does Natsuki feel well enough to eat?" The ruby-eyed woman's smile seemed to say she knew the younger woman would be.

Natsuki's lips thinned into a line as she eyed the other person suspiciously. She didn't know whether to trust this woman or not.

Unfortunately, her stomach chose this moment to grumble even louder than before. Natsuki blushed and looked away. _Traitor!_

Shizuru only continued smiling, moving around the bed to place the tray on the bedstand, moving some items around, and then helping Natsuki sit up properly against the headboard. The blunenette winced at the painful effort. She was rewarded for her aches when the tray was placed in her lap. Almost drooling at the steam tickling her nose, she was about to dig in but hesitated when her eyes located two pills sitting on the edge of the tray.

Shizuru saw her pause. "Painkillers. They won't put Natsuki to sleep if that is what she's thinking. However, I could always get those for her. I do love seeing such a cute sleeper."

Natsuki looked to Shizuru. Those eyes were unnerving. They bore into her - like the woman was staring right through her, trying to see something more. Natsuki wanted to hold them with a glare for the tease but cursed in her head when she had to look away. "You already used that joke," she mumbled under her breathe.

A hand picked up the pills and held them out before her. "I promise they will help." Shizuru waited patiently until the younger woman took the medication and swallowed them with the drink of water Shizuru handed her from the tray. She really didn't have any desire to prolong her suffering if she could help it. Didn't mean that she wanted to trust this random stranger either.

After the pills, though, Natsuki nearly wolfed down the meal. She had never tasted a stew with such a unique flavor. It was definitely the best thing she had eaten in years. The brown sauce and veggies were good - but the meat was what made it so rich.

The bluenette was scooping up the last few bites when she realized the chestnut-blonde hadn't said a word in a while. She had been so (embarrassingly) engrossed with her meal that she didn't notice the woman move to sit in the unoccupied chair by the window, furthest from Natsuki. Shizuru had somehow magically produced a cup a steaming liquid (tea or coffee probably - most likely had been carried in on the tray) and was sipping it quietly, staring contemplatively into the soft snowfall outside.

It was such a picturesque sight. Shizuru was wearing similar clothes to the other day - a sweater and some jeans. She rested in the chair straight-backed, and excellently poised. Natsuki would never have thought such a position could look so elegant and yet so comfortable at the same time. The woman was rather beautiful, if somewhat weird. The short time they had spent together (minutes really) had determined that. She was irritating, but kind. Somehow distant but with calculated teases that Natsuki wouldn't expect from her closest friends - if she had any. It felt odd. Natsuki realized this was the most social interaction she had experienced in awhile. Was that it?

Natsuki needed to break this... awkwardness she felt at that last thought. She cleared her throat. "Uh, thanks for the food. It was really good."

Shizuru looked towards her and smiled widely. "Ara, I'm so glad Natsuki enjoyed it. It's my own little secret recipe." She stood, took up the tray and put it back to the nightstand before picking up the other girl's laptop. "I've brought your things for you. I'm sorry to say your laptop did not fare as well as you did. I guess you could say it broke Natsuki's fall."

The bluenette hurriedly, as fast as she could with her injuries, took the computer. She groaned when she opened it to a horribly cracked screen. Holding her breathe, she pressed the power button. For a moment, Natsuki thought nothing was happening. The boot-up routine started in the corner and she release a sigh. It still worked! She'd barely be able to read anything but it still worked! A quick 'thank you' was sent in her mind to whatever factors had saved her from losing all the work she had written on here.

"Will Natsuki still be able to use it?"

Natsuki flicked her eyes up to the woman before shaking her head. "The hard drive is probably fine but I can't write anything with the screen so trashed." She looked around Shizuru before asking, "What about my phone?"

It was promptly given to the younger woman. The screen was cracked as well but when she hit the home button, she got no reaction. Hitting the power button did nothing either. What was she thinking earlier? _Just her luck_.

"Natsuki can use my laptop to finish whatever work she needs done." Shizuru clapped her hands together and tilted her head. "In fact, I would be overjoyed if you would use whatever... services I could provide."

Was that supposed to be an innuendo? The woman's voice sounded a bit too suggestive for Natsuki's taste.

The bluenette inwardly shook her head and cursed at herself. _Gah! She was being too paranoid! What did she know about this woman?_ Should she really be judging her? They were complete strangers - she supposed this could just be how this woman interacts with others. She was probably inferring something not there due to the meds.

Natsuki's irritation flared at herself - and at Shizuru (the oblivious idiot) - to distract from the warmth she felt in the tips of her ears.

Natsuki found she had pursed her lips in a frown, her thoughts getting away from her, and hurried to respond to the woman so she didn't seem weird - or well, weirder than this lady. "Um, yeah. That would be super helpful. I can't read shit on this thing. Uh.. Oh yeah! Yesterday you mentioned my bike - I think. You wouldn't have happened to pick that up when you... uh, rescued me. Did you?"

Shizuru sat in the chair closest to the bed after moving Natsuki's wallet to the table. Her regretful smile seemed genuinely distressed about what she would say next. "Sadly, I was not able to rescue your motorcycle as well. I was forced to leave it on the side of the road."

"Ah, well I wasn't expecting you to. I mean it probably was hard enough dragging me through the snow. Thanks again." Natsuki scratched the back of her neck. She really wasn't used to thanking others - was most likely doing it wrong somehow. Forget social interaction, when was the last time she had even really talked to someone (besides the people at her publisher's)? "Were you going somewhere when you found me? I mean, I didn't pass anyone on the road when I was riding? How long do you think I was laying there?"

She waited for Shizuru to answer. Was the ruby-eyed woman assessing her again? She didn't dare stare back. Was she irritated at Shizuru's last tease or nervous that the woman made her feel awkward?

"I'm not sure. I work as a nurse at the local clinic - it's where I was coming from when I found the crash site. You were only a little blue so I suppose it hadn't been too long. It's hard to tell due to the injuries and the storm coming down. Lucky for Natsuki, she was wearing a helmet which protected her pretty face."

Natsuki blushed. _This woman was STILL messing with her!_ She scowled at the chestnut-blonde. It was hard to hold back her irritation. Shizuru's only reaction was to smile wider, happy to know she was the reason behind the rosy cheeks.

Natsuki took it back. _This woman wasn't kind - just weird and infuriating!_

Again, Natsuki wondered how she was supposed to respond to this woman. It was rather irritating that Shizuru was being so informal with her.

Shizuru continued. "Natsuki was initially unconscious for all of two days. After the pills I gave you yesterday, you were only asleep for 27 hours. It's actually quite remarkable at the amount you've recovered since the accident." A shadow crossed her face but was gone in an instance.

Had Natsuki imagined it?

"Um, yeah, well, this isn't my first crash." Natsuki barely registered the words before they slipped out. She looked down to her hands. One of them had been absentmindedly scratching at a cut on her arm before smoothing the skin and then scratching again. A pale hand reached out to stop her from irritating the cut any further. Shizuru had long delicate fingers - like a musician - with well manicured nails.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shizuru's words made Natsuki grind her teeth.

Anger at this woman sprouted from the stress and mounting irritation.

No one could understand the pain the bluenette went through - especially with false condolences.

And this show of human affection from her was certainly not welcome.

Natsuki snapped.

"Don't. _Pity me_. I don't need it." It came out colder than she intended.

A silent pause - like the world was holding its breathe.

The woman hadn't removed her hand.

"I apologize for making you so uncomfortable." There was hurt behind the words.

"My jests were in poor taste. You have obviously been through a lot and I have been more than a little immature in my excitement to meet The Kruger. It's shameful, to treat a patient this way." Shizuru ended with a whisper.

Emerald eyes flashed back to Shizuru's face. A hand covered the woman's mouth, eyes closed. She looked like she was fighting back her emotions. Not crying - just troubled.

Natsuki momentarily forgot the pain in her legs as regret flooded her mind. This was maybe the first fan that she had ever met face to face and she had done - what? Make the woman just as uncomfortable as she noticeably felt? Glared at her every attempt to be friendly? Even if the woman was strange, and irritating, was this really any way to act? Hadn't Natsuki _just_ berated herself for being too paranoid?

She felt like she was getting whiplash at the emotions the woman was playing through her. A cycle of chiding herself and suspecting this woman's motives. Which was the voice of reason? Anger and indifference were her usual go to emotions. Natsuki should be bigger than that. At least while she was here.

Natsuki felt a sense of d _eja vu_ \- had she had this mental argument with herself before?

 _Unimportant. Say something you idiot!_

"Uhhh..."

 _How eloquent. An author for the ages._

She sighed and mumbled under her breathe, "Yo... ri..."

Shizuru opened her eyes. "I didn't quite catch that." She still sounded like she had a lump in her throat.

Natsuki looked away to avoid getting caught in the ruby-eyed gaze.

"You're right." _Gah! This was embarrassing!_ "I've had a lot of stuff happen lately - besides the accident - and I'm just not used to... people. I don't think you should get close to someone like me. I'd rather just be left alone." Though she had tried to be comforting, her voice sounded almost as cold as before. She mentally smacked herself.

However, it was for the best. The men in white popped back to her mind. Would they come after her? Could she afford to cause trouble in this home?

"It would be better for you if you called a hospital once the roads clear." She didn't want to be found but that guilt was still swimming in her chest.

A second hand joined the first in covering Natsuki's own. She felt a soft squeeze but kept her eyes trained on the bed sheets.

"Oh Natsuki." Shizuru's voice was so gentle. It made the younger woman's social misconduct seem that more apparent.

"Believe me when I say that nothing you do will ever drive me away."

"Why? Even if you like my books, we're complete strangers. We literally just met each other. So why?" Natsuki curled her hand into a fist under Shizuru's.

"I find Natsuki... interesting." The bluenette turned to look at Shizuru.

The older woman's voice had been soft but her eyes were sharp - it felt like Natsuki couldn't discern what she was actually thinking.

Shizuru smiled lightly at the confused face Natsuki made. She let go of the other's hands and moved to pick up the tray and walk to the door.

Natsuki felt another stab of shame at the sad, soulful glance Shizuru gave her before leaving.

 **ED NOTES:**

I thus release this chapter to the world!

Hmmmm. I know how I'd review this chapter? Or do I? I've reread it so many times that I just feel blank when I see it.

Life is a box of coconuts I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1\. BEEP-BOOP - See previous desclaimer.

2\. Still anticipating update of Crimson Kiss.

Oh GrimaThanEvil, I know your fic well.

3\. A SECOND FAVORITE! WOO-HOO! And a third, and a fourth?! And more after that?! (*Not too subtly jumping for joy*)

Seriously, it's the little things that make this world amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

And a huge THANK YOU to all who reviewed the last chapter. I seriously wasn't expecting that many.

So glad y'all found this Shizuru to be kinda creepy! It's what I'm trying (desperately) for. So happy to receive these thoughts. Not sure how far I will take it. Everyone remembers how INSANE Annie is in _Misery_ and it will be interesting how Shizuru translates into that position. Hopefully well. (Mwahahaha). But seriously, don't worry. I'm thinking of only loosely (maybe) using the Misery plot - can't find my copy of the movie. Will see what happens.

Chapter Five

 **Thoughts**

The rest of the week quickly fell into a routine.

Shizuru brought her meals, gave her medication for the pain, helped her move around and change clothes, and sought to make Natsuki as comfortable as possible.

Despite the woman's efforts, however, the bluenette couldn't help but feel _uncomfortable_ about the situation. She wasn't used to relying so heavily on another person. It had been years since she had begun living independently, away from the Academy, after all.

Even in those white-washed walls, Natsuki couldn't remember really relying on anyone to the degree she was currently relying on Shizuru. They fed her, clothed her, and gave her an education - but they didn't provide the support a young girl needed after a tragedy. Never thought to ask if she was ok.

They _did_ send her to a shrink periodically. The Academy did that with all the kids. But it was a pretty useless part of the institution. Go figure. The doctor never saw a person in her. Just something to pacify and move along the line.

Thus, Natsuki grew into a lone wolf.

Which only made this scenario feel more awkward for her.

She tried to act normal (aka. less Ice Queen, more humble house-guest) to avoid having another emotionally draining interaction like the previous. She wasn't sure how good she was doing.

Shizuru still irritated her sometimes - the very fact that Natsuki couldn't be left alone irritated her - but Natsuki knew she should give the other less of a cold front than she would usually dish out to over-familiar people like Shizuru.

It meant tempering her temper and staying cool despite what her instincts sometimes screamed at her.

Luckily, Shizuru seemed to understand her utter exhaustion from socializing in her current condition.

In the days following the first failed conversation, the chestnut-blonde decided to stay silent, for the most part, around Natsuki.

Sometimes it seemed like the woman wanted to say something - probably a tease - but she would refrain. Natsuki would either feel her stare or catch a look filled with a deep mirth before it would resolve into a gentle smile.

The woman still tried to make a (less personable) connection with her - whether through eye contact or touch - and it was all quickly becoming part of the strange routine.

Somehow, regardless of the strange and twitchy situation, Natsuki was actually getting used to this person.

Natsuki even let the woman comb her hair upon request. Shizuru nearly hummed with pleasure at that. Normally something like this would annoy Natuski - _and yet, it happened_. Most likely because the bluenette was still feeling guilt that she snapped at the other woman. And maybe because she was frankly exhausted from whatever healing process her body was going through. The skin color of her legs were already returning back to normal. There was still pain though. She was definitely grateful for the painkillers served with every meal.

In the end, Natsuki concluded that the brushing did feel nice. An unfamiliar nice - but nice all the same. The bluenette was in a good mood after that. She even signed the copies of her books that Shizuru had - even though it was a bit ( _REALLY_ ) embarrassing.

However, she didn't like this notion that she might be warming up to the other so quickly. What would happen if she actually connected with the woman? Shizuru would probably try out more dreaded "playful" banter on her. _Ugh._

It was almost a boon that they were the only two in the house. Natsuki couldn't imagine having to deal with others while having Shizuru around. The mere thought was tiring.

Regardless of how little was spoken that first week, due to Natsuki both avoiding conversations and sleeping most of the time, she did learn a few things from her host.

Fujino was a nurse at the local town's clinic. She had originally worked in a larger hospital in the city but recently came to this forested area for a more serene scene. They were near someplace called 'Silver Lake'. Natsuki had never heard of it, but she had never made a point to study the local sights so she wasn't surprised.

Like she originally suspected, Shizuru saw her bike on the side of the road and stopped out of curiosity to see if someone needed help. When she reached Natsuki, she was able to give some on-site attention ( _whatever that means_ ) to the younger woman's wounds but determined more needed to be done quickly. She couldn't make it to a hospital swiftly during the oncoming storm so she took the bluenette home. Luckily, she had all she needed to tend to the injured stranger.

Shizuru had figured out who Natsuki was by looking through a tiny notebook kept in the laptop backpack for instances when Natsuki had an idea for some aspect of her book. It clearly detailed plot points and introduced characters that she had brainstormed for the book she was currently working on. Even if Shizuru had only read the first novel in the series, it wouldn't have been tough to put two and two together.

It actually bummed the blue-haired woman out that her secret had been discovered so randomly. Or well, found out at all. Period.

Anyway, that is how Natsuki ended up in a peaceful, cottage-ish bedroom being cared for by her own personal nurse while chowing on good food in pjs and sleeping the day away.

And with all that in mind, Shizuru's behavior (kinda) made sense. She seemed to have a big heart - or at least compassion for the wounded as a nurse - and probably wasn't used to the difference between city and small town life yet. She had wanted serene, she said, but it really just felt empty in this house. Like something was missing.

This case sounded like the typical people-person looking for a change of pace but not quite able to adapt to the atmosphere yet.

Suddenly, someone she had wanted to meet, but would never have in the city, comes flying onto her doorstep. It only made sense that she would want to interact with her.

 _It explains her sometimes... intense behavior_ \- Natsuki rationalized.

Beyond that information, Shizuru was somewhat mysterious.

Though it wasn't like the emerald-eyed beauty was an open book to the other woman either. The fact that Shizuru knew her pen name was already too much information in Natsuki's opinion.

Needless to say, she didn't talk too much about herself ( _or really anything about herself_ ).

But Natsuki supposed it was best that way. She didn't want to get attached. As soon as she could, she'd get out of the other woman's life. She wouldn't intrude on this gentle soul's hospitality more than was deemed necessary.

Natsuki thought about her options.

Shizuru could call an ambulance once they cleared the roads. It would mean Natsuki giving up her location but maybe that was ok. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't killed that man and she wasn't connected to whatever happened.

The First District had spooked her pretty bad by showing up out of the blue. It had probably been a stupid thing to run. Correction. It had been stupid as shown by the current results.

But they couldn't detain her so she shouldn't have anything to fear at being found. Hell, if they did take her in for questioning then they would first make sure she saw a doctor. And they had a pretty good medical crew.

If they didn't pick her up, then at least she would be in a hospital.

This seemed like a rational option as she didn't care for whatever long-term damage could be happening if her legs were healing improperly. Shizuru said she had set them correctly but Natsuki wasn't a doctor so she had no clue if this woman had done a proper job.

Scary thought.

One might say it was crippling.

Natsuki moved on.

Next option. She calls a cab when the snowplows come through. Even with two broken legs, it wasn't impossible for her to make it into a taxi and have it drive her back home. She could contact her editor. Have her find a discrete doctor and maybe some place to lie low for Natsuki. It seemed more troublesome than just calling an ambulance but it might be better for the bluenette's peace of mind.

Last option. The third option. Stay with Shizuru a little longer than she had planned. At least until her legs heal to the point where she wouldn't be taking meds three times a day. The woman wasn't so bad. Shizuru worked hard to help her and make her comfortable during her stay. Maybe they could even grow to be friends.

This, of course, was the most unlikely of the three to happen.

Natsuki's internal debates were interrupted by Shizuru's knock at the open bedroom door. The patient raised a curious eyebrow at her nurse. This wasn't part of the normal routine. Shizuru had already served her lunch today. Usually she left Natsuki alone to sleep or read a book after that. So maybe it was Natsuki that was deviating. She hadn't been able to fall asleep and if she couldn't read right now without feeling the itch to continue her own work.

Instead, she pondered. She was feeling better today. Still sluggish, but better. Enough for a clear head.

"My, and what has Natsuki looking so pensive? More thoughts for her book?" The questions were said gently but there was that playful glint in those ruby eyes. She probably had a quip she was dying to add on. Hopefully the woman wouldn't take Natsuki's good demeanor as a chance to poke at her.

"Some here, some there," Natsuki responded vaguely. She was sitting up in her bed and was able to get a good look at Shizuru's person. She was wearing boots and a snow jacket. Probably meant the chestnut-blonde had just been outside. Indeed, her cheeks were quite rosy from nature's winter air.

"Sounds like your mind travels a lot. I would love to see the worlds it thinks up."

Shizuru really did have a nice smile.

Natsuki quickly banished that thought.

"I doubt you'd like to see inside my head." The words were spoken quietly so they wouldn't come out too bitter. _Be nice, Natsuki. Cool..._

Shizuru merely shook her head as she leaned against the door-frame.

"Natsuki should know I love her." She paused at the bluenette's blush. "Her mind, that is." Her soft smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Of course, if Natsuki is interested, there are far more sensual forms of love we could experience. Really, I would enjoy seeing what said lovely mind is currently detailing."

Shizuru raised a hand to cover her mouth as she chuckled at the scowl in the emerald eyes she received. The older woman's comment was not helping Natuski pick option three.

"I apologize. I could not help myself. But," The smirk dissipated, "Natsuki should know I spoke the truth. Your thoughts lead to an inspiring world created in the written word. Almost as beautiful as the author herself." Shizuru said that last part so sincerely that Natsuki had to question for a moment why she had just made a face at Shizuru. Was she still making that face? It was hard to tell. The tease effectively caught her off guard. And made her feel warm? The feeling swelled inside her. She was at a loss for words.

"What kind of fan would I be," Shizuru turned to leave, "if I didn't think so?"

She was gone before Natsuki could think to hide her blush.

Option three definitely seemed like a bad idea.

 _Or was it...?_

 **ED NOTES:**

Super sorry about any formatting issues. May have to go back and re-edit this chapter. Too tired currently. Gots life to live and cookies to eat.

As always, please review!

And please post a review on the latest chapter of Crimson Kiss by GrimaThanEvil!

"What kind of fan would I be," Veoviing turns to leave, "if I didn't ask this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1\. Disclaimers, disclaimers. See previous disclaimers.

2\. Best Christmas present would be a Crimson Kiss update. Just saying.

3\. So happy to have finished some of my set-up chapters.

Love your reviews - super helpful! Please continue to leave your thoughts and theories! All is welcome!

Chapter Six

 **Doubt**

It was on the ninth day Natsuki felt well enough to do some work after lunch. The bandages had been removed from her arm and she no longer felt like she would fall into a sleep-coma after every meal.

She really needed to crank out some chapters for this book. The accident set her back more than she had realized. It might even be wise to get in touch with her editor soon. At this pace, she would have trouble meeting her deadline.

Shizuru had lent Natsuki the laptop currently sitting on (you guessed it) her lap. It worked well enough, even if it was an older model.

However, the device somehow struck her as odd - bugged her. Maybe it was the setting. A piece of modern technology in such a old house. But whatever, it wasn't important.

Natsuki had been able to transfer her work, thankfully, from her jacked-up laptop to a flash drive. So far everything was going smoothly, if _slowly_.

Emerald eyes moved to the clock on the wall across from the bed. Shizuru had left earlier. Something about a friend needing her help. Said she would be back before dinner. She had been very apologetic about leaving Natsuki alone but the bluenette assured her she could survive without.

It was only three-o'five so Natsuki supposed there would be some time still until she returned.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the screen. Her fingers hit a few keys but she backspaced. Lazily, she clicked her nails against the lip of the laptop. She chewed on her lip and thought about how she might continue the next sentence.

Eyes moved back to the clock. _3:07..._

With a start, Natsuki realized she might actually be _anticipating_ Shizuru's return.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her work. The words just weren't coming to her today. Usually they flowed like a unobstructed stream - easy and fast. And when they didn't, well, she would do something. Take a walk, turn on some music, or clean her motorcycle. Natsuki wished she could do something right now besides laying in bed waiting for her legs to heal. The appendages were mending fast, surprisingly so, but Shizuru said she still had a long way to go.

Natsuki looked to her left. Between the bed and the door sat an old and well used wheelchair. Shizuru had been using it to cart her to the restroom. It was an embarrassing experience, every single stupid time. She suffered through it, though, since it wasn't like she had any other choice.

Natsuki now saw it as something beyond the dreaded bathroom trips. A way to get out of bed and DO something.

She shut the lid of the laptop and placed it to her side before positioning herself to reach for the chair. The blasted thing couldn't be more than two feet from the bed but it felt like ten. Stretching out her body like this felt awful. Like someone was picking at the nerves in her spine. The blue sweatshirt and matching pants felt ill-fitting and itchy as she sought to reach her goal.

Through great effort, she dragged the chair closer to the bed. Turns out that was the easy part.

Moving from the bed to the wheelchair was beyond exhausting. Her legs couldn't support her in any way, so she was forced to drag herself - gritting teeth against the pain - into a sort of sitting position on the blasted contraption before adjusting her legs.

Natsuki took a few moments to catch her breath from the endeavor. It hadn't hurt this much the previous times but, then again, she had help from Shizuru in those instances to carry her dead weight from bed to chair. Altogether mortifying episodes.

 _What now?_ She thought.

Was there anything to even do in this empty house? Maybe it would've been best had she given this idea a little more review.

She rolled herself to the window to get acquainted with the amount of force she'd need to use to roll the chair's wheels. Nothing much to see out there. The back of the house faced a snow covered meadow surrounded by thick forest. She looked to the left and the right to see if she could spot a road - but no go.

Having bored quickly of the scene, Natsuki rolled back across the room and to the bedroom door. Maybe she could make that phone call to her editor. Shizuru was bound to have a land line. Cell phone reception wasn't so great in the mountains.

Luckily, she was on the first floor so she didn't think she'd have much trouble roving about. No trouble at all.

Yet, when she turned the door knob, the door stuck - the knob only turning halfway.

She tugged harder on the door, almost slipping off her chair in her efforts.

Practically growling at it, she tried and tried again. The damn door wouldn't budge!

She soon had to mentally restrain herself from punching the stupid thing.

 _Think. Had Shizuru locked it_? She didn't remember hearing a clicking sound when Shizuru had closed it earlier.

She squashed that thought. The idea made her feel uneasy. And guilty for being so quick to accuse her host. Again.

 _The lock's probably jammed_. Natsuki looked around the room for something to use to pry it open. Her eyes locked onto the bedside table. She moved over to it and picked up her wallet before returning to the door. Her fingers found a random credit card and she held it before the lock. It had been a while since she'd used this trick. There was a chance it wouldn't help.

She would use the card to work the lock.

 _Click._ The door made a small sound in its frame as she pulled it open.

A smile bloomed across her face. That was easy. Sort-of.

Moving into the hallway, she got a better look at the door frame. Maybe the door didn't fit it properly? Though it hadn't done anything of the sort before. She tried the door knob again. It turned fine now.

Whatever. She would talk to Shizuru later about it. Right now, she would enjoy a peek about the small house.

She already knew the immediate area around her bedroom from her bathroom trips. Stairs led to a second floor and multiple doors, some open, lined the hallway. The one next to her's was the restroom's. The walls were covered in an old floral print with wood moldings at the top and bottom. Oak floors flowed through the entire house.

At the end of the hallway was the home's front door. It was an egg-shell white and paired with windows on either side. Sheer material covered these. She'd have to see what the front yard looked like. Maybe she would recognize the area and get a better idea of where she was. But first...

She rolled over to the door across the hallway and tried it. Unlike her own, this one opened easily. The room inside was a wide space with some old fashioned couches and chairs. There was a desk on one side with several bookshelves next to it. Sunlight lit the space from several large windows so she didn't bother looking for a light switch.

Once again, Natsuki was struck by how dated the house looked. She supposed that, on top of being prim and proper, Shizuru had the soul of some old lady.

An object caught her attention. Against the wall on an accent table was a black phone. A dial phone - but a phone. She wheeled herself over and hurriedly picked up the handset. Her fingers started dialing in her editor's number but she soon stopped.

No dial tone.

Frowning, she put down the receiver and checked the phone's plug. Her stomach dropped when she found the cord ending in frayed wires. It looked like it had been cut or pulled apart - the copper sticking out wildly. She held it in her hand for several moments, just staring at it.

She thought back to the ruby-eyed woman's insistence that she stay here. Despite the storm letting up, Shizuru hadn't even bothered to consider her suggestion to call a hospital.

Could this stranger be trying to keep her here? Had her door really been jammed or just poorly locked?

 _"I find Natsuki... interesting."_ Shizuru's soft, eerie tone rang through her head.

She shivered at the memory of red eyes watching her. Her instincts told her to get out.

 _STOP. You've agreed to stop being so damn paranoid around your host! There's nothing to worry about -_ the bluenette's rational self proclaimed.

 _It's probably just a display piece. Probably bought it at an antique store. You find one thing wrong and you're ready to run like a coward._

Natsuki gently put the cord down. She had pulled it out from behind a couch. Unfortunately, it was impossible to tell if the other half of the wire was behind it - at least, with her legs like they were.

She tried to stuff whatever worry she had to the back of her mind and moved to the desk. Nothing to report there. All of the drawers were locked except one. In it was a key (she tried and failed to open the other drawers with it) and a receipt for a cafe. A black briefcase leaned against the desk but it was locked as well.

A sigh of irritation escaped her lips.

What was she doing? Was she _hoping_ to find something incriminating?

Still, she wasn't sure if she should let the phone and the door thing go just yet.

And there was something else bugging her. Beyond her recurring trust issues towards her host, that is. Something about this room. She scanned the area. It was clean, old, and very plain. Nothing really stood out to her. This was apparently just an aged, if somewhat empty, living room. _But there was something here._

Natsuki left the room to explore the rest of the house with the determination to put her mind at ease. Adrenaline was running through her veins, aiding her as she rolled herself down the hallway. She tried the other doors finding a locked one, a closet (no obvious skeletons), a small sitting room (no phone), and the kitchen.

What would she even do if she found something? Call the police? Could she get to another phone? Would that something even be _something_? Would she see a hatchet and assume it's owner was an axe murderer?

She wanted to laugh out loud. It seemed like a sign of madness that she had a panic attack at a disconnected phone.

Natsuki took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. This was silly. A jammed door? An old phone for display? What proof was this? Shizuru hadn't given her any reason to distrust the woman's word. She wasn't the same hateful child at the Academy. She didn't need to find an excuse to suspect EVERY LITTLE THING.

Natsuki scowled at herself in anger. She moved her chair into the kitchen to the left of the front door, searching for a cup. Some water would help calm her nerves.

Though, this too soon frustrated her. She couldn't reach anything! Being in this wheel chair meant that she wasn't tall enough to reach the upper cabinets - and thus, the glassware. Her search took her through the lower ones but there was nothing except cooking and baking supplies. She supposed if worse came to worse, she could use a small pot instead of a glass. Reaching the faucet to actually get the water was another issue.

Eventually, she sought the fridge - maybe she could find a soda or something.

The appliance was one of those retro types. "Cooler" written in chrome cursive on it's white front. It made a soft sound as she pulled the handle and opened it.

She stared into the fridge. It was empty.

 _Empty_...

That's what was bugging her! The house was too _empty_!

She rolled herself back to the hallway. No pictures lined the wall. No knickknacks on the tables. No sign of of the personality that lived here. If she looked closely, she could see patches on the wall that were darker. Places where the wallpaper was less faded.

The house wasn't just clean - it had literally been cleaned out.

 _What did it all mean?_

Natsuki grasped at ideas to answer the questions that flooded her brain. Something... There had to be something to explain this. Didn't Shizuru say she moved here recently? But it hadn't been that recent, had it? And where was she getting food for herself and Natsuki? Maybe the friend she was visiting today?

The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt.

And how had she gone to visit said friend? Had Shizuru failed to mention that the roads had been cleared?

A quick look out the front window showed a long snow-filled drive leading up to a distant road. She couldn't tell from this distance if it had been plowed.

No footsteps either. Where had Shizuru gone? More importantly, when would she be back?

Natsuki suddenly didn't like the idea of the chestnut-blonde finding her out of bed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to confront Shizuru about... the oddities... that weren't adding up. At least for now.

Exhaustion slowly crept up on her. Head pounding, she moved away from the window.

She was looking forward to getting her evening pain killers.

 _What now?_ She tried the front door but it was locked.

Pale arms rolled the chair back down the hallway. Natsuki stopped at the room with the useless phone. No sign of pictures or memorabilia in sight. The only thing she recognized as Shizuru's were a few books sitting on the bookshelf. Kruger standing out boldly on the spines. The one Shizuru had been reading when they first met was there.

Natsuki tried to assure herself that there was nothing weird going on here. Shizuru was just a lonely, gentle, somewhat odd person. Maybe Shizuru just had strange tastes in decoration.

 _Or maybe she doesn't want you to know who she is..._

Natsuki turned back towards her room. The laptop! The device should have SOMETHING on it of the woman. Pictures, documents, grocery lists - anything! Anything to make the bluenette's mind rest.

She picked up the item on the bed and flipped the screen up. It was still on and logged in from when she had begun working on her book after lunch. It felt like it had been a day since then.

Her fingers flew across the touch pad, opening folders and searching for anything that would make this woman a little more human.

Nothing.

There wasn't even a desktop background or anything in the recycle bin folder. Cleaned out - just like the house.

She realized this was what was bugging her earlier. Normally, a personal laptop would contain at least a little of its owner. But this had nothing.

Natsuki closed her eyes in frustration.

How had she not noticed any of this before?

Had she been so starved for human contact that she chose to ignore what was in front of her? To stuff any nagging suspicions to the back of her mind?

Though she hated to admit it, maybe she (not Shizuru) was the lonely one. Seemingly fighting herself to trust someone when all along her traitorous mind was subconsciously leading her to not ask the right questions.

Who was Shizuru Fujino? And what was she planning to do with Natsuki?

A squawk broke the silence, making Natsuki jump in her seat. Outside, a blue jay perched in a pine. It was crying at another bird sitting in the tree across from it. When that one flew, the blue jay gave chase.

What would happen if Natsuki tried to leave? How far could she get? If Shizuru truly was trying to keep her here, then the woman would definitely follow her.

She thought about the nightmare she saw right before meeting Shizuru. Natsuki hadn't been able to escape the darkness then and she doubted she could escape whatever this was now. All she could do was make sure her situation didn't turn into a deeper nightmare.

Which meant pretending to be the same person she had been before Shizuru's absence.

She needed more information to confirm her suspicions.

Natsuki closed her bedroom door before struggling into bed.

There was nothing to be done if the door really had been locked. If Shizuru asked, then she would say she had merely gone to the bathroom and feign ignorance.

The laptop's light seemed bright from where it sat on the bed. Mocking her. A clue right in front of her.

Wearily she lied down against her sheets.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A door shut somewhere in the house, rousing Natsuki from her dreams. It was late in the day - as told by the lack of light in the room.

She hadn't noticed falling asleep but was glad she had. Her thoughts weren't very comforting after her adventure.

Steps echoed on the wood flooring. They were coming down the hallway from the front door.

Natsuki was wide awake now.

Shizuru was home.

The footfalls stopped in front of her bedroom before the door opened. The overhead light turned on. There stood her mind's tormentor. Wearing her winter coat and a red scarf and looking as damn cheerful as when she left.

Natsuki absently thought that there was a lot of red in this woman's wardrobe.

"Ara, did I wake Natsuki?"

The younger woman didn't answer for fear she wouldn't be able to control her own voice. She just stared into the deep reds eyes across from her. Would Shizuru figure out how suspicious Natsuki was? What should she say? How did she go about proving her fears?

"Natsuki?" Shizuru sounded concerned. Natsuki concentrated on her own emotions over her thoughts. She needed to pull herself together. This was no time to wear her heart on her sleeve.

"I'm fine," she breathed out. "I'm just a little groggy from sleeping."

The smile Shizuru gave her was fond as the woman made her way to her. She fluffed the bluenette's pillows before resting her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. A slim finger curled itself around some of the bluenette's hair. "Is there anything you would like? A snack before dinner perhaps?"

Natsuki was hardly paying attention to the other's words.

 _Had Shizuru always been touching her so?_ She thought back to the past week - a new light shading all of Shizuru's past actions.

Natsuki realized she had been holding her breath and released it softly. "Uh, no. I'm fine." She paused and then gave a quick "Thanks."

The hand stayed for several moments longer before it finally moving back to its owner. Something dark passed behind ruby eyes. But the woman went on smiling.

"Alright then. I think I might start dinner in a bit. Would Natsuki enjoy stew tonight?" Shizuru walked back towards the doorway, looking over her shoulder. Tawny tresses swayed softly as she stopped.

"Sure. Sounds good." Natsuki smiled. She didn't have to fake enthusiasm for that. Even if she suspected the woman's motives, Shizuru still served a great stew.

Shizuru smiled widely before turning forward again to leave.

However, she just stood there.

Natsuki grew confused after several moments.

 _What was Shizuru looking at?_

Natsuki froze, heart speeding up, as Shizuru walked into the room across from her's. She had forgotton to close the door behind her.

The blonde stopped in the entrance and seemed to... to take in a deep breath? Sniff the air? Natsuki didn't know but could hear the shaky exhale from where she sat in her bed. _What?_

Shizuru slowly turned around and smiled, tilting her head. Her eyes were so dark they almost looked black.

The young woman's heart was beating incredibly loud. She was sure Shizuru could hear it too. It thundered in her ears, blocking any other thought than one: _run_.

She couldn't though. Even as this woman looked at her like she might devour her, she physically couldn't.

It shook her how helpless she was!

Natsuki couldn't move, couldn't do anything. She was caught in the viper's gaze.

Shizuru walked back to the bedroom door and pulled the door part-way closed.

"I'll see you for dinner, Natsuki."

The door shut.

Natsuki let out a breath and shakily put her arms around herself.

The nightmare was getting deeper.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tate looked at the man he called mentor.

John Smith was getting older with every passing day but he somehow seemed more spry as they solved more and more cases. He hummed as he sat at his desk, reviewing reports. The man had found something. A piece of relevant information on the Kuga investigation.

Tate looked back to his own paperwork. He had taken on few minor cases alone lately. Easy cases that only required a few lower-ranked investigators to back him up. He did this sometimes so as to allow the older man to follow whatever obsessed him at the time.

Oddly, Smith seemed absorbed with finding Natsuki Kuga recently. Tate figured they could just wait until she popped up again to grab her. The author's editor, Irina Woods, had assured them that Kuga would show up soon. She had a deadline due or something.

Yet, Smith still searched. Most likely, the reason was related to the ghoul that had attacked Akira. Something about this particular ghoul seemed to excite Smith. Drive him.

Tate wished the older man would share. They were partner's weren't they? But he understood why Smith often kept to himself. The investigator had some... unconventional methods that were better left unknown. It was for this reason that he was prevented from rising in the ranks of the First District - despite his high rate of closing cases.

Smith would need hard evidence - and the proper written reports - before the higher-ups assigned a force to this investigation.

And Tate was sure he'd get it.

The younger man just hoped that his mentor would stay safe.

 **ED NOTES:**

That's all for now folks. This chapter was a bit easier to write than the last few. Hope it reads well!

Follow, favorite, or review!


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Heyo! Long time no see! Sorry that I haven't been so present. I got blocked at this chapter. Had to rewrite it a few times. Can't really decide how I'm going to get from point A to point C in this story.

Anyway, onto the usual:

-Don't own Mai Hime or its characters

-Still waiting excitedly for Crimson Kiss update

-Please review to let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 7**

 **BOLDER**

The next day Natsuki noticed her host had made a change in decor.

Neatly framed, painted scenes of the mountainside now lined the walls in a few spots. She couldn't help but see from her her bed how they covered up the darker places on the wall where the wallpaper hadn't faded.

It was a fresh reminder of the woman from last night. That briefest of instances that made her shudder every time it entered her mind.

However, she did her best to keep herself together. Now that she had confirmed that something was wrong and accepted that her fears were real, she actually felt strangely more focused. Readier to face Shizuru despite her intense dread. More certain of herself.

Shizuru, in comparison, didn't seem the least bit changed in the light of a new day. She brought breakfast like normal and made small talk. If Natsuki hadn't seen the new art display, she wouldn't have thought the older woman had noticed her intrusion through the house. The knowing look Shizuru gave her could have been a figment of her imagination or part of one of her numerous nightmares. If it were't for that literal cover-up...

Which also made the bluenette wonder. Did Shizuru actually know? If Shizuru knew that Natsuki suspected her intentions, why would she bother making changes? Didn't that make it more obvious that something was off? But then again, why bother making changes if Natsuki didn't know? Was there any point in drawing attention to the spot?

It was all so confusing.

Natsuki brushed aside the concern. No matter the answer to her questions, she was still going to get out of here. She would wait until Shizuru left the house again and then take the woman's car. Shizuru had to get food for them from somewhere. If the empty fridge was any indication then the woman must be refilling their supplies on a daily basis - quite possibly when her patient was sleeping. Or maybe there was another way outside through one of those locked doors. Possibly a cellar with a hatch? Which would mean stairs. Natsuki's legs were still useless, though better - but she would gladly drag herself to get out of this house if she had to.

Her mind was brought back to the present when she flicked her eyes over to the pictures again.

She could only see two of the paintings through the doorway when she laid in bed but they really were good pieces. They gave the impression of careless excellence. In spite of the dull colors used - mainly whites, deep blue, vibrant greens, and some brown variant - they seemed full of life. Or maybe life-like?

A head peeked around the door frame to catch Natsuki staring at the artwork. Green eyes met red. Natsuki sat up in bed to give her mind the opportunity to go blank - keeping any emotions from showing on her face.

Shizuru's smile seemed to widen a fraction. "Does Natsuki like my work?"

Emeralds returned focus to the pictures, eyebrows raised. "You did these?"

"Yes. I needed a hobby." The tawny haired woman smirked at some private joke and came to sit next to Natsuki on the bed before continuing. "And decoration. You could say I killed two birds with one stone." Shizuru looked fondly over her art.

Natsuki absorbed this information. It was a good excuse for the sudden change - more than likely a lie about the decoration part. But to what end?

"They're amazing," Natsuki said honestly. It was the truth after all.

Shizuru hummed at the response. "That's very kind of Natsuki to say. I hoped she would enjoy them." She sounded happy. "One might say I had a wonderful source of inspiration recently."

The younger woman flinched when she felt warm fingers cover her own resting on the bed sheet. It made Natsuki's pulse race with anxiety to look down and see Shizuru's hand on her's. She glanced up to find ruby reds trained on her face. They shown with the same gentleness directed towards the works on the wall.

Natsuki blushed lightly even as her stomach twisted further.

"Oh?" She ignored the obvious implication and looked back to the scenes of mountainside to clear her head. "I guess moving someplace new can do that." She paused. Wasn't that the excuse she gave her editor? Changing scenery to get inspiration - move past her writer's block?

Natsuki fidgeted slightly in her seat on the bed when she noticed Shizuru still holding her hand.

Shizuru turned back to the paintings, letting Natsuki breathe a little easier. "Was it the same for you?"

The bluenette frowned, confused briefly by the question. Shizuru's hand felt warm against hers.

"What gave Natsuki the inspiration to write?" The tawny haired woman clarified. "Ghouls are quite the... odd subject." She sounded thoughtful. "Might Natsuki actually be a ghoul?" Red eyes peeked mischievously at the dark beauty next to her.

Natsuki gently tugged at her hand to see if she could loosen it from the other's grasp. Shizuru merely held it tighter.

"Is that what you really think?" Natsuki was sure the woman could feel how her pulse was drumming in her veins.

"Perhaps not." Shizuru leaned towards Natsuki - making her lean further back against her pillows. "Natsuki looks too tasty to be one." The older woman nearly sighed as she softly spoke. Rubies darkened. Her unoccupied hand reached up to put a dark strand of hair behind the younger's ear, resting along it next to the bluenette's neck.

Forget about feeling her pulse, Shizuru could probably hear it - her heart wouldn't calm down.

Natsuki attempted to find her voice even as her brain tried to process how close the other woman was. "As if that has anything to do with it." The words were soft and steady, but inside Natsuki felt shaken - vulnerable in their respective positions.

"Ara? So why then, Nat-su-ki?" The accented voice caressed the bluenette's name, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I-" Her heart was beating so fast. Natsuki furrowed her brows and tried to regain her focus. "I just thought it'd be interesting."

Shizuru's gaze was intense, hypnotizing, searching Natsuki's with unwanted attention. The woman leaned closer to the bluenette, hand pulling the girl's head to the side to whisper in her ear. "Liar."

Shizuru receded with a smile.

"Well, if Natsuki is not a ghoul then she won't mind eating lunch with me." She stood before turning back at the door. The bluenette was struck with the image of the woman from last night.

Natsuki's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest at Shizuru's parting words.

"You know the way, do you not?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Thank you for your comments! Love the encouragements to write another chapter. When I see another one I always get hyped to type!

Also: TOKYO RE is OUT! So jazzed!

As always:

-Don't own any anime franchise or its characters

-Stilllllllllllll waiting excitedly for Crimson Kiss update. Will wait for however long it takes. :)

-Please review to give a shout-out about what you think will happen or what you think should happen!

Chapter 8

 **Lesson**

It was a cold but sunny day. The trees in the park were bare and the grass brown in spots. Not many people roamed the paths during this hour - creating something of a peaceful scene to contrast against the bustle of the city.

Tate waited patiently, though stiffly, on one of the park benches for his partner to make an appearance. It was already thirty minutes past their scheduled meeting time, but the old man was still a no-show. Tate wasn't dressed properly for this sort of weather, having only a thin collared shirt and jacket on. Fine for the office but not for sitting out in the cold air.

The young man sighed and took another look at his watch. It wasn't unusual for his mentor to be tardy, though it did often test Tate's cool. Nonetheless, he waited. He knew Smith would show up eventually. Though it was curious that they didn't meet at the office. It would have been nice to grab his white overcoat for the extra layer of warmth. Instead, his partner had called earlier to meet here - only giving Tate enough time to hop in a cab and arrive at the park at the specified hour. Now he wished he had thought ahead and at least brought a thicker jacket.

"Is this seat taken?" An elderly man with glasses and a cane stood next to the empty side of the bench. He wore worn, but clean, and warm looking clothes and a flat cap over gray hair. The bend in his posture clearly told of back pains - though one would never have guessed from the laugh lines and kind smile he gave the younger man. It made his chubby appearance seem a bit jolly.

Tate nodded politely at the stranger. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." The man sat slowly, grunting at the change in position. "You waiting for a girl?"

Tate was looking at his watch again but turned back to answer the old man's question. He gave an embarrassed smile. "Does it look that way?"

The stranger laughed, a light-hearted sound. "Heh, it does indeed. The way you keep staring at that watch, it's like you're trying to move time itself. Can't say that will make her get here any quicker but I applaud you for trying." He chuckled and took a brown paper bag from his coat pocket.

Tate felt like he was warming up a little to this friendly gentleman. It was nice to talk with someone - about something besides ghouls.

"I'm actually waiting for a coworker." Tate supplied. "He's late though."

"Well, I was just feeding the birds," the man shook the paper bag - presumably full of bird seed, "so I'd be happy to wait with you until your friend arrives."

It was offered kindly so Tate just nodded and resumed looking at the scenery. Something tickled his mind from the conversation. "Friend"? Did he think of Smith as a friend? The man was his partner, his mentor - but was he his friend? Maybe. Tate didn't really have anyone else that would come close to be calling a friend. Didn't really socialize too much inside or outside work. So maybe...

Tate zoned out to the sound of the elderly stranger cooing to some pigeons as he threw seeds at their feet. The minutes seemed to pass more quickly in the company of another. The next time Tate looked at his watch, it had been another half hour. Smith was now an hour late.

Just then, Tate's coat pocket vibrated. He took his phone out and looked at the screen to see a text from his missing partner.

 _Caught up with case. Can't make it to park._

Tate read it twice before sighing in displeasure. He stood and stretched his cold muscles. An hour wasted when he could have been doing work at the office. But that was Smith for you. Never knew what he would do next. Sets up a meeting, doesn't show for an hour, and then cancels. Tate respected the man but he wished Smith would think about others a little more. If the older man was his friend, then this surely was one-sided.

"What's the matter?" The stranger on the bench sounded concerned.

"My coworker says he can't make it." Tate pocketed his phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He put the bag of bird seed back in his pocket and stood up with another grunt. "These bones aren't what they used to be." He fixed his hat and took up his cane before smiling at Tate. "Well, as thanks for being such a good bench partner, let this old man return the favor and point out a wonderful coffee house near by."

"Oh, no- I mean I don't want to bother you and I have to get back-"

"Not a bother, not a bother at all!" He smiled sadly at Tate. "Truth is, I don't get out much. I worry that if I fall down, I might not be able to get up by myself." His smile brightened. "But this was well worth the trouble. Meeting such a nice young man such as yourself. You might say you've made my day. So I would be most happy to treat you to a cup of warm coffee. I swear you won't regret it."

Tate really just wanted to get started on his work for the day, but he paused before refusing. A cup of hot coffee did sound rather appealing. He had been in such a rush this morning that he hadn't had breakfast. Besides, what would happen if this poor soul did take a fall like he so feared? Would anyone help a stranger on the street? Best to see the old man there and just order a cup to go.

Tate nodded his approval, much to the old man's delight, and they walked through the park to a busy street lined with businesses on the opposite side.

They strolled at the older gentleman's pace as he led them further and further into the shopping district.

Tate looked at his watch. How much further was this place?

The old man must have read his mind because he said, "Not long now. Hmmm. Why don't we take a short cut through here?" He gestured to an alleyway between two of the shops. It was relatively clean and clear of trash or obstacles though a bit dark due to the tall buildings on either side. Nonetheless, Tate nodded gratefully and followed the stranger. If they could get there sooner, then that meant Tate could get to work sooner.

Distracted by thoughts of work, Tate almost bumped right into the older man - who had stopped walking.

"Here." said the old man.

Tate looked around for a coffee shop or even a door leading somewhere but couldn't find one. He stared at the man's back, confused.

"I'm sorry. I really do know an amazing coffee shop around here." The man slowly started to turn his head. "But I don't think I can make it on an empty stomach." The whites of the man's eyes turned black. Red irises eyed Tate like a piece of meat.

"Shit!" Tate grunted as he dodged out of the way of the kagune that nearly pierced his torso. He rolled and leaped back again as the red tail tried to spear him.

Crouched in a defensive stance, Tate got his first good look at the monster now in front of him. Three long, scaled tentacle-like muscles now sprouted from the man's lower back. He no longer stooped like someone elderly but moved like a predator ready to pounce. "You are a springy one, aren't you?" The old man licked his lips.

Tate moved back again as one of the three tails shot at him, nicking his arm. He had to find a weapon! His eyes flashed over the the alley but couldn't find anything usable.

The monster licked a bit of blood off his kagune and Tate looked down to see that his arm was bleeding.

He focused back on the old man in front of him. Next option was to find an escape route.

This time, two of the tails attacked in almost rapid succession, again and again. Tate used every muscle he could to safely dodge out of the way. However, he knew this wouldn't last forever. Every second drained his energy.

Turning his back on the ghoul wasn't an option, but if he could just make it past the monster...

He miscalculated the direction of one of the tails' thrusts and was thrown onto his back - the air knocked out of him by the force of it. He opened his eyes against the pain to see the old man standing over him.

"Time to eat."

Despite his experience hunting ghouls, the investigator felt fear at the inevitability in the statement. This was it. He was going to die. This terror froze him to his very core.

He closed his eyes as he felt blood splash onto his face from... a wound? But...There... wasn't any pain?

Tate tentatively opened an eye to see the tip of something greenish-black sticking out of the chest of the ghoul above him - blood tipped its edge from the injury. The monster looked puzzled as to why the object was there.

"You'll make quite the nice quinque." said a new voice.

The next thing the young man knew, Smith's weapon was tearing a hole

through the old ghoul's neck - ripping flesh and bone from torso.

The corpse fell unceremoniously over the legs of the fallen investigator, blood splattering upon the cement. The head rolled to one side of the body.

Tate sighed in relief at the sight of his partner. A few minutes more and he would have been chow.

Smith knelt next to Tate and put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "You're more of mess than I thought you would be."

Moving his legs so they were no longer trapped under the corpse, Tate furrowed his brows. "You knew this would happen?"

Smith's smile didn't change. "Of course. Or rather some version. I've been planning a confrontation with this beast and I thought you would like to help."

"As bait?"

"And you preformed splendidly. Though, if I could give you some advice?" Smith paused in order to make sure Tate's full attention was on himself. His eyes glinted softly in the dim light. "When you're in front of the enemy, even if your hands are shaking - fight."

Tate nodded mutely at the statement. What else could he do except quietly accept? Would Smith even recognize Tate's irritation?

But no, Tate needed to take this as a learning experience. He had been scared. Terrified. Next time he might not be so lucky to have Smith there if he froze up or gave up.

Smith offered his young partner a hand and helped pull him to his feet. "Now, let's look at what we have here." He stood over the body and looked at it with a smile. "A rinkaku kagune. Good material - probably from living so long. Have you ever seen an old ghoul?"

Tate shook his head.

"They are crafty creatures. Living to this age requires it." He looked over at the head. "What have we here?"

It was lying on its side, neck in tatters. From the chin to the bottom lip, it looked as if the skin and been split and then ripped off slightly. Smith went ahead and ripped the rest of the face off. Tate glanced away in disgust but looked back at Smith's next statement: "It's a mask."

It was indeed a mask. And underneath lay the reason. The ghoul's original face had been horribly disfigured - skin red and eyes sunken. At some point, the upper lip had been ripped off revealing a full set of teeth.

"The Red Skull. It had been thought that his appearance was due to a mask." He held up the real mask. "Now we know."

Tate thought about the friendly face of the old man that he had spent time with. "How did you know he was a ghoul?" There hadn't been any sigh of his true nature until the end - so how?

"A hunch. That park I told you to go to? It's right next to the workplace of Irina Woods. I happened to pass through the park one day on my way to question her further and I noticed him watching the entrance. He was there the next day and the next - always noting the people who came in and when Ms. Woods left."

Tate listened with calm acceptance at the explanation. It wouldn't hold up on paper as a viable reason to suspect someone as a ghoul - but it was Smith so he'd probably just say he accidentally stumbled on his young partner taking on one of the monsters.

It was all part of Smith's character. He downplayed his special gift, preferring to create reasons as to why he found and exterminated a ghoul. Tate was an honest guy but he looked the other way sometimes for his partner. He also saw no reason to question this man's method's when he could learn so much and then approach it from his own angle.

Yet, he doubted he would ever have such a talent for seeking ghouls.

The old man had an incomprehensible ability to spot a ghoul a mile away. It kept his case success rate high - though it didn't help with any future promotions due to his said... oddities.

One of which was his current obsession with this investigation starting with the death of Kuga's stalker. It should have been handed over by now to an investigator of a lower rank or even to the police. Was it just the ghoul after Kuga that Smith hunted? Or was it Natsuki Kuga herself?

Tate shook his head at that silly thought.

Though, thinking of Natsuki made Tate wonder if Smith had found her secret pen name with the same ability he used to find ghouls. The First District did keep tabs on all its orphans, but Tate couldn't imagine they would keep such interest to know more than basic info about each. He would have to ask how Smith had gotten his information. Later maybe.

Smith had moved on to the body and started rifling through the coat pockets. The bag of bird seed was inspected before being tossed aside. "The only day he wasn't watching was yesterday. Not sure why, but I assume we'll find out." He moved onto the pants and turned out the pockets - pulling out some string, a ball point pen, and a set of car keys. "I suspected he could be related to our case but I didn't have enough evidence. Thus, the trap."

Smith looked to Tate and jingled the keys. "Fancy a ride?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Super sorry about that HTML version - have no clue how that happened (though it may have something to do with the copy-paste option in the doc manager)! Anyway, here's a second try at uploading this chapter. A huge thank you to the readers that let me know about the error!

Also, someone asked a pretty important question in regards to the Shiznat of this story. Will they eventually be a happy couple? My answer is: not sure. I'm going to keep them tied tightly together, but I can't say how happy that makes them. As I've said before, I have an end goal in mind - just not sure what will happen in the middle. All my experience in regards to writing is from this story, so I'm still working on my story skills. I will try my best to give you guys what you want though! Thank you for the question!

Anyhow, thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me happy to be missed - though sad at the same time since I understand your pain (want so bad for Crimson Kiss to update!).

As usual:

-Don't own anything I'm writing about

-Please review, follow, and/or favorite (if I'm lucky). I really do enjoy reading any comments you all have for this tale.

Chapter 9

 **Lunch**

A certain bluenette found herself leaving the comfort of her room to have lunch at her host's behest.

She moved as slowly as she could but it was still too soon when she sat herself in the wheelchair next to her bed and moved to her door.

Surprisingly, though it still took effort, she couldn't deny that it was much easier accomplishing this movement today than it did yesterday. Were her legs finally getting better? Or was this just another one of her "good" days? One of the ways her stupid body tormented her - just when she would think her legs were healing up, she'd feel like crap again the next day.

Natsuki rolled down the hallway to the kitchen. She could hear the patter of running water hitting the sink, before being shut off, and the sound of Shizuru humming something.

Moving as quietly as possible in a wheelchair, the girl slowly neared the kitchen until she could peak around the doorway. The tawny haired woman stood with her back to her - preparing food at the counter. Again, she wondered at how normal Shizuru could seem.

"Do come in Natsuki." Shizuru turned around with a smile and a tease in her eyes. "I won't bite."

As always, the woman knew how to make Natsuki nervous.

The bluenette didn't answer but instead rolled to the table already set with two plates and appropriate utensils. The chair was missing at one of the place settings so she parked herself there.

"Thirsty?" Shizuru held a glass up with her hand on the tap.

" _Yes_." Natsuki answered a bit too quickly. _Stupid. Stay calm_. She cursed herself before taking a deep breathe. She did feel calm (she told herself). Or at least calmer than she had been before.

She thanked her host, this time speaking normally, when given the cup of water. Taking a sip, she kept one eye trained on the older woman.

Shizuru continued stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove, not bothered by the bluenette's stare. She took the tomatoes she had chopped at the counter earlier and dropped the pieces into the cookware. Some minutes later she turned off the heat and carried the pot over to a hot pad on the table. She merrily spooned a generous amount of pasta onto Natsuki's plate and then her own.

Natsuki sniffed at the food but waited to take a bite until Shizuru had done so (after taking her own place at the table). Thoughts of the woman poisoning her briefly ran rampant. But no, her rational self said. Shizuru would've done so before this had it been an intention to off her. And the woman wouldn't eat it as well. Would she?

The food was warm but it didn't have much flavor. Bland, really. Definitely missing something. It had red sauce and chunks of vegetables mixed in - but they didn't seem to do much for it. It was... different from the dishes Shizuru had served before. Which in truth were different than anything Natsuki had eaten before that. Maybe she was getting used to the woman's food or something.

Despite the weird flavor (or lack of) Natsuki concentrated on eating her meal. It was a good way to avoid eye contact with the other woman after all.

When she took the final bite of her second helping of food, Natsuki found she was still a bit hungry. Surprised, she took a look at the pot. Empty.

"Ara, did I not make enough?" Shizuru tilted her head in dismay. "Natsuki may have my portion as well, if she likes."

Shizuru's plate was nearly full. She had barely eaten any of it.

Thoughts of poison were revisited.

Natsuki was alarmed but shook her head politley in response. "No, I'm good. Thanks." She thought back over why Shizuru wouldn't have poisoned her for comfort.

Shizuru cleared the table and busied herself washing the dishes. Natsuki took the opportunity to stare out the window and think about the city to distract herself from what she had just eaten.

What was happening there? Were people looking for her? Unlikely. Unless the CGC was still interested in questioning her.

And what about her motorcycle? Was it still buried in snow? Had someone found it by now? Maybe it would be turned over to the local police. If Irina did eventually come looking for her, would the bespectacled woman be able to find her based on where she crashed? She didn't know where Natsuki's cabin was, but she did know it was in this mountain range. And there weren't too many towns around so maybe it could happen.

The clink of porcelain set on the table turned Natsuki's attention to Shizuru sitting back down - a tea cup in hand. Tawny locks fell over her shoulder as she rested her head on her hand in a rather relaxed position (for Shizuru at least).

Natsuki expected her to say something (maybe about the food) but the woman just quietly sipped at her beverage while eyeing the girl in front of her. It had somewhat of an anxiety causing effect for the younger so the bluenette decided to pretend not to notice and instead fiddled with the armrest of her seat.

Moments passed. Natsuki started to feel sleepy, her head drooped slightly. She wished she was back in bed so she could just succumb to the drowsiness.

And then...

"Natsuki shouldn't wander. She might get hurt."

Natsuki's head shot up. Her heart rate increased, waking her up a bit, and she felt a chill go down her spine. She narrowed her eyes slightly. So the woman _did_ know. Or at least suspected.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Natsuki said in her most innocent voice.

Shizuru smirked behind her cup of tea. "I'm sure you do."

Was there any point in playing dumb? It wouldn't help the situation if there was a confrontation. Better to find a way out.

Natsuki looked away. "I was just curious... about you." She remembered how the woman had touched her earlier. Maybe she could use that. "You're so kind and generous, while I've been acting like an irritating school girl. I'm... not very good at talking to people. So I'm happy you've given me space but... "

Natsuki thought back to yesterday. How she _had_ actually missed the other woman's company a bit. She pulled on that feeling to make her voice more convincing, not even attempting to push away the blush that came with the awkward words.

"I guessed I just got a little lonely."

Shizuru's face hardly changed at the admission - calm and collected. Except her eyes. Those rubies were dark, their depths swimming with glee.

It wasn't quite the joyful reaction Natsuki expected but it was better than if the opposite had happened.

 _Focus on the positives._

Natsuki forced down a yawn. She shouldn't have eaten so much. Blinking a few times, she tried to keep her heavy eyelids open. Everything was slowing down. Even her heart rate - something that had been rising drastically lately.

Shizuru said something but Natsuki had to ask her to repeat it.

"I said, my Natsuki looks tired." Shizuru cooed out.

"Your's?" The girl questioned groggily. Why was it so hard to think? She hadn't felt this way since...

The memory of the first night flitted through her mind in a brief instance of wake-fullness. Her eyes flew to the pot sitting beside the sink. Dread filled her chest.

"You... You drugged me." The bluenette said flatly.

"Natsuki makes it sound like I poisoned her." Shizuru teased. "You need rest. Activity won't help those bones knit." She actually sounded a bit like a nurse with that last part.

Natsuki would have liked to move or to protest, but she could only feel herself sinking deeper into her chair.

Shizuru smiled pleasantly as if drugging someone was as common as saying hello.

The image of that grin was the last thing Natsuki saw as her head swam and she was swept into unconsciousness.

 **ED NOTES:**

AH! So satisfying to finish a chapter!

Don't forget to review if you want more!


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR NOTES:

Awesome possum questions ( _Just a girl_ )! Actually had this chapter already finished before I read your review - so it makes me super excited to see where your mind is going. Hoping you see why in this chapter.

 _For the rest of y'all:_

As many avid anime viewers know, episode 10 is usually very important to the plot line for whatever reason. In FMA Brotherhood, someone dies. In Gurren Lagan, someone dies. Etc. Now I know you're thinking, 'wait, are you going to kill someone?!' Well, you'll see. (*evil smirk*)

 _Disclaimer:_

Don't own Mai Hime or anything I'm writing about.

 _Encouragement:_

Please review!

 _Plea:_

GrimaThanEvil: Please update! Love your work!

Chapter 10

 **Work**

Shizuru let herself have a moment to admire the sleeping beauty in front of her - so full of youth and vitality. Someone with a spark that could light her world on fire. A strong and gorgeous creature. But also kind, if a little cautious.

 _And it was there for the taking_. The tea-drinker let herself give a real smile to her thoughts. No matter how much Natsuki questioned it, the bluenette belonged to Shizuru now. Nothing would deter her from possessing the girl.

Of course, there was the question of for how long she could keep her Natsuki to herself - before something else tried to take the girl. There were far too many predators out there. Ghouls and doves alike.

Best to repel such thoughts and bask in the joy of the present.

 _She really is such a cute sleeper_. Shizuru thought with happiness. She would have loved to stare at Natsuki all day, but she had work to do.

 _Time to begin._

She started by throwing-up the pasta she had consumed into the trash and washing down the retched after-taste with the rest of her tea.

Once done, she checked the sleeping Natsuki's pulse. After assuring herself that she hadn't accidentally overdosed her patient (couldn't be too careful), she rolled the wheel chair bound girl back to her room to lay her back in bed.

Shizuru had intended to quickly get this next particular task over with, but paused as soon as she picked her charge up into her arms.

She could feel her hunger increase tenfold at the close proximity. The girl just smelled _sooo_ good.

It was intoxicating. _Mouthwatering_.

A trial, for sure, to hold this girl without indulging in her more primal instincts.

Usually, Natsuki would already be in bed (this was the first time she had eaten in the kitchen since coming here) so Shizuru wouldn't have to deal with this temptation. However, the older woman let her dramatic side get the best of her. It really was a joy to see the girl's reactions.

And that last comment... It might be too much to wish that it was the truth - that the girl really had missed her. A dangerous notion. One that made her feel giddy inside. Hopefully, she hadn't shown that emotion on her face when confronted by the girl.

Gently, the tawny haired woman placed Natsuki back in her own bed. She fought her hunger but let her hands linger over the strong (though soft) body. Fingers trailed up to hold the younger's face.

 _This girl was too defenseless._ It was almost shocking that no one else had been lucky enough to get a taste of her.

Shizuru's hand brushed over the girl's chest - to her stomach - to her left leg. She felt the bone there. Felt how much it had healed in the last several days. Despite the drugs she constantly fed Natsuki, the girl's body was still healing. Far too quickly for Shizuru's taste.

Either she was giving her patient too much in the way of nutrients, or the girl's body was gaining resistance to the medication. Or maybe Natsuki was far stronger than she had anticipated.

Whatever the case, Shizuru couldn't afford to let the bluenette out of her care.

Ruby eyes looked back to the peaceful face of the sleeping bluenette. _This is for your own good, my dear._

Shizuru went through the routine of tying the girl's limbs to the bed to keep the body still. The bruising from the restraints always healed by the next morning, so she had no fear of Natsuki noticing what she was doing.

After further restricting part of the legs in a wooden vice-like contraption of her own making, Shizuru prepared herself for the next step by retrieving her supplies.

Another drug - an injection for the legs this time.

And a sledge hammer.

* * *

John Smith's life had been full of misfortune and woe.

However, right now, Smith was elated.

Yuuichi had refused to accompany him to look for the ghoul's car, saying that he had to check in at headquarters for some nonsense or another. Foolishness! What could be more important than the hunt?

Really, the young man was probably just cooling off his head after being used as bait. Smith had expected the other inspector to be used to his antics by now but he couldn't really fault Yuuichi for being angry.

It had been quite the last minute set-up.

Smith had truthfully been late this morning to their meet-up. He had planned for them to meet at the park and then confront the ghoul together. However when he had seen the lad conversing with the monster, weeeelllll, Smith just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

And the plan was a success! Which is all that really mattered.

Which was in part why he was so happy. But really, he was quite excited at what he found afterwards in the ghoul's car. The small grey vehicle was parked close to the area where Tate was attacked - not at all hard to find after a little leg work.

Inside of the car looked pretty normal (well, except for the body part remains in the trunk). The seats were worn and used but everything seemed tidy, much like the old man himself before he lost his head (hoho). However, underneath the seat lay a precious clue. A receipt from a gas station located in the mountains nearby - one of the directions where Kuga had been suspected of fleeing to.

And it was dated yesterday.

Certainly something to follow up on. If he knew where the Red Skull had been heading, then he might find something in relation to the missing Kuga girl. And, if his guess was correct (and if she wasn't dead already), this Natsuki Kuga would be the piece that led him to a beast that needed slaying.

As the editor, Irina Woods, had said in her interview that Kuga often retreated like this to write her books, Smith suspected she had a regular location she visited. Right now he was combing through lists of building in the mountainous area outside the city on his computer at First District Headquarters.

He had recently acquired details of all the properties that Woods or her lawyer had ever invested money into but hadn't found anything. So now he was narrowing his search to any small private homes in the suspected area bought after the year that 'Kuger' first appeared. Only two matched the condition.

Smith also looked up the handful of hotels, motels, and inns in the area to include in his search. He would go door to door if he had to.

In fact, after a bite to eat, he would head out straight away.

It would have been nice to include his partner in this, as it would increase the search's efficiency, but he couldn't wait for the young man to get back. Yuuichi was off on some minor case at the moment. He took care of those things while Smith worked on the initial details of their larger cases - for which Smith was grateful as it let him concentrate on his work. They always took down the ghoul together (a requirement of the First District to never confront a ghoul alone).

Best to keep that relationship going.

Smith would have to apologize for his earlier unorthodox method when he got back. He supposed the role of bait wasn't that auspicious when it wasn't planned.

Now, though, time to work.

 **ED NOTES:**

Mwahahaha! Nope, didn't kill anyone. Hope you didn't sweat too much!


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Hope the last chapter didn't scare you off! Haha! A note for this chapter: will be just a tiny/little/slighty bit more 3rd person than usual - so don't get confused!

Thanks for the reviews guys! That last one really encouraged me to put pen to paper (err, fingers to keyboard) and so I decided to give you guys a quick update. Please continue to send your comments my way!

 **vanade** : How astute of you. Your intuition serves you well.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of this y'all!

Chapter 11

 **Crux**

Tate was not pleased.

Not only had his partner used him and then disappeared that same day, but now he was dealing with reports of a possible increase in ghoul activity in and around District 4 in the last few days.

Coincidentally, the same district where Natsuki Kuga was last seen.

Doubtful that the two were related but it might mean that Tate could find the ghoul responsible for the death of Kuga's stalker. Then he might get some answers.

The new development amounted to a very early morning meeting. Tate and a room full of investigators were informed of the situation and were tasked with patrols through the problem area.

It was theorized that this was a fight between two groups over territory. However, they couldn't be sure. Except the Kuga stalker, there hadn't been any recent recorded events of ghouls attacking other ghouls.

This was an unneeded weight on the pile that was his workload, but Tate would do his duty. That's what it meant to be a first class investigator.

* * *

Natsuki jolted awake in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. Her eyes flitted to the window to see the light of early morning streaming through. She closed them when pain lanced through her head.

It was that dream again. The field of flowers. The fear and pain. The shadow.

The nightmare kept reoccurring every 2 to 3 days. The shadow would come and torture her as she tried to struggle, white flowers blooming red with her blood. It all felt so real - like she was breaking her legs all over again.

Natsuki raised a hand to her head and released a shaky breathe. She tried to move into a more upright position but everything was spinning too much. Her stomach grumbled and her legs hurt. At that moment, all she could think about was how much everything sucked.

And then she remembered the previous day.

And that made it all so much worse.

Shizuru wasn't going to hide her less than pure motives anymore (whatever they were). She had shown her true colors.

 _Why? Why was she doing all this?_

The question of Shizuru's intentions was strong, as always, but it was quickly outpaced by the fear of what the tawny-haired woman might have done to her while she slept.

Natsuki fought against her headache and sat up in bed, tearing the sheet away from her body.

Nothing appeared to be different than yesterday - besides the fact that her legs hurt more. But that was something normal at this point so she instead let her eyes search for any weird marks or bruises under her sweater. _Nothing_. No trace of a scratch or an act against her person (even her clothes were the same as the day before).

She held up her hands for examination and leaned back against the headrest. Would she even be able to tell if Shizuru _had_ done something to her? Maybe the older woman did all that just to scare Natsuki?

 _It certainly worked._ It was doubtful she would ever sleep soundly again.

 _Not that I really do anyway with these dreams I've been having._

A growl perforated the air as the dull ache in her stomach switched to a sharper one. It must be because she missed dinner yesterday. The thought of food made her sick in spite of her obvious hunger. _What if Shizuru drugged it again?_

The worry gnawed at her. If this last act had been to scare her (a warning of sorts), then what might Shizuru do if Natsuki kept pissing her off? Would the woman eventually cross a line Natsuki couldn't recover from?

These frightening concerns continued, preventing Natsuki from finding peace or at least a few more hours of sleep before the subject of her fears appeared.

"Good morning, my dear." Shizuru walked in, tray of food in hand, and smiled cheerfully at her bed-ridden patient. "And how is Natsuki this morning?"

Just a normal Shizuru. No open threat. No hint that she had DRUGGED her guest.

Palms sweating, stomach tingling, Natsuki gave a nod before realizing that wasn't really an answer. She found her voice for an answer by fighting back against the fear with pure willpower.

"Ok. I guess." It was a little rough but the normal-ness of her voice gave her some of the old self confidence that usually defined her character.

 _I can beat this. Escape her_. She thought with determination. All that worrying about her fan had given her an idea. Somewhat of a desperate one, but an idea all the same.

"Hmmm." Shizuru's eyes wandered over Natsuki's body, noticing the disheveled clothes and blanket. "Is that so?"

Shizuru moved over to the unoccupied side of the bed and set the tray of food down. It consisted of eggs, jammed toast, hash browns and a cup of tea on the side.

Natsuki reached over to move the tray onto her lap.

She was halted when Shizuru grabbed her wrist.

The bluenette was so surprised, she didn't even flinch - just stared dumbly as Shizuru felt her pulse. Red rubies flicked up to meet emeralds. "Natsuki looks a bit worried."

Natsuki took her hand back but kept her eyes on Shizuru as the other woman straightened and then circled the bed to get closer.

"I..." Natsuki paused.

 _Now might be a good time to bring it up._

"I'm just a little tired. A bit of writer's block. That's all." Natsuki looked down and sighed for added effect.

"Ara? I don't suppose I can be of any help?" Shizuru sounded worried but Natsuki kept her eyes down.

The younger solemnly shook her head, but then seemed to think on something. Shizuru waited patiently. Her eyes flicked down the other's face - entranced as Natsuki nervously chewed her bottom lip.

The bluenette seemed to come to a decision and met Shizuru's eyes, sending a shiver down the older woman's spine. The fire and determination in this girl's face made her glow all the more in Shizuru's mind.

Shizuru sent an encouraging smile her way, making her voice sweet as honey. "Yes? What is it?"

"I need references."

The tawny haired woman raised a brow. " _Oh_? What kind?"

Natsuki was surprised Shizuru didn't question her reasons more but stayed on tract. "Anatomy. And Ogura's book on ghouls. I'm sure you have the former as a nurse but I really need the latter as well."

Shizuru stared at her blankly for a second before resuming her smile. "One would think so. However, I fear whatever books I may have are mixed in with the boxes I put in the basement. I could go into town if you like? Get you both books?"

Shizuru enjoyed the way Natsuki's face lit up before the younger straightened herself and nodded gratefully.

"I'd appreciate that." This was working out even better than Natsuki could have hoped!

"I'll do this for Natsuki as soon as she finishes her breakfast."

Natsuki could almost hear the implication in the words: _As soon as you take your pill_. As usual, Shizuru had made sure to put the medication on the tray with the food. She nervously eyed it. Was it another sleeping drug?

"Sure." She smiled at Shizuru and made a show of putting the pill into her mouth and taking a sip of tea.

Shizuru returned her grin and left the room to do whatever it was she did out of Natsuki's sight.

The bluenette waited a few seconds before spitting out the pill and jamming it under her mattress. She really would love to get some pain relief (if that's what it was), but she couldn't chance that it might put her to sleep.

Next was the food. Was it drugged like the pasta? How would she know something like that? She couldn't not eat it. Shizuru might not go to town then.

Natsuki scowled at herself. She couldn't be scared of some stupid eggs and toast! (And she was hungry, gosh darnnit!)

She took a bite of the food.

It didn't taste much like anything (again) and Natsuki hoped that was because Shizuru was off her cooking game and not that she had added something extra.

Sadly, the food did nothing to squelch the rumbling in her stomach.

Shizuru came back some time later, bundled in her winter coat. She picked up the tray and let her guest know she would return in a couple hours. Natsuki gave a small smile and nodded, but it turned into a frown when she heard the click of a lock. Well, she had been prepared for that so she wasn't surprised.

She waited until she heard the low hum of a car engine rev to life and then slowly fade before she made her move.

Getting into her chair was a pain but she managed. Opening the door was easier. All she had to do was use a couple paper clips she found in her backpack to manipulate the pins and force the lock to turn. It was a cheap one so it only took a few tries.

Instead of going straight to the front door, Natsuki went to search the room across from hers. If her hunch was right, then the key in the desk was an extra for the locked door she had found in her previous excursion. Hopefully there would be something useful in the mystery room that could help her escape. Best case scenario - it was the garage and Shizuru had an extra car or something in there.

Natsuki felt positive about her prospects and quickly retrieved the key and rolled over to her target. She was so excited about the possibility of leaving this place that her hand shook a bit as she worked the key into the lock.

Opening the door revealed darkness. Pitch darkness. She felt for a light switch but couldn't find one. The dimness of the hallway didn't help either.

She let herself roll forward into the dark.

And promptly felt her stomach turn upside-down as her chair started rolling down some stairs. At some point, it tipped and Natsuki rolled the rest of the way to the bottom. She couldn't help crying out at the beating her legs took - her chair clattering after.

At the bottom she laid, in pain, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

After a while, though grunting at the effort, Natsuki was eventually able to turn onto her back. She gave herself some minutes to recover before sitting up (owwwe) and letting her eyes adjust.

Obviously, she was in a basement. At first she thought it was empty, but as her eyes adapted to the dark she saw that there were boxes and a small kitchenette.

The kitchenette probably explained how Shizuru was making them their meals. Indeed, there was a mouth-watering odor down here.

Despite the pain in her legs, the pang in her stomach was momentarily greater. That delicious smell was quickly driving her crazy. After two meals of unfulfilling food, this smelled like it could satisfy her.

Natsuki dragged herself towards the fridge.

Halfway there, she stopped, panting at her exertion. Her stomach protested, encouraging her to move forward. The smell was even stronger now, drawing her towards what was hopefully food.

By the time she reached the fridge, Natsuki could feel an involuntary line of drool traveling down her chin.

She threw open the door.

And froze at what she saw.

Most of the plastic containers inside looked like they contained some sort of bloody meat.

The others held fingers, eyeballs, and tongues.

Crammed on the bottom shelf... was a man's _head_.

The bluenette felt both vastly repulsed and yet inexplicably hungry at the horrible sight. Half of her wanted to run - to get as far away as possible. The other half wanted to eat. The world seemed to halt as her mind tried to process anything as the two sides fought.

And then, like the heat from a sudden and very intense fire, a realization hit her.

 _Shizuru_... _She's a._..

The pump of blood through her ears seemed to drown out all sound at the terrifying truth.

That is, until one unexpectedly broke the spell - causing the young woman to flinch.

One word. From someone so incredibly beautiful, but also undeniably deadly.

" _Nat-suki_."

Shizuru was back.

 **ED NOTES:**

So I labeled this story as a mystery - but now I'm wondering if there's a genre more fitting for creepy stories. Though gruesome at times, this isn't really meant to be a horror and I don't want to put that down. Thriller maybe? Is that an option? Can I even change the genre at this point?


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR NOTES:

Wow! It's been so long since I've posted! Between the second job and college classes, time just flew!

Sorry about that wait.

Many thanks to Agent Banana, Sarah Flamehaze (awesome last name), ramm26438, sarjess, Elizabeth Charlotte, Just a Girl, Nat, Firalsia, 324b21, undeathfate, Novert A-Rex, and anyone I might have missed for your reviews!

An especially big thanks to Just a Girl as I've noticed you've given substantial comments several times before. :D

Hope these people are still sticking with this fandom.

(I know I'm still am - waiting for another Crimson Kiss chapter!)

Anyhow, here's a chapter! Hoping I'll get some mass inspiration for future chapters!

Chapter 12

 **Reveal**

Shizuru suspected this might happen.

Her Natsuki had quite the wary nature after all.

However, this new development wouldn't pose a problem for Shizuru's purposes. It would only move her methods along faster. Nothing she hadn't planned for.

The older woman peered into the darkness of the basement. It appeared that her lovely guest had fallen down the stairs and proceeded to drag herself over to the fridge that held the... special ingredient - that Shizuru prepared with their food.

" _Natsuki_."

The girl so named started at the soft spoken word. She looked up to Shizuru with large eyes - one red iris, surrounding white turned black, indicating a strong hunger and one green iris showing even more dread.

 _That won't do_. Shizuru narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the rest of her patient.

Even in the dark, the tawny-haired woman had no problem discerning the bruised and tousled state the girl on the floor. Particularly displeasing was the bit of blood on her lip - she must have split it during her fall. Though small, any injury on that pretty face was unforgivable - and _dangerous_.

 _The smell of blood... Natsuki's blood..._

It was a sweet and profound fragrance despite the strong odor of human flesh leaking from the open fridge. It certainly picked at her own hunger more than anything she had dined on of late.

Shizuru ignored the feeling and let her face give way to worry. "Are you quite alright?" She made to start down the stairs but halted at her guest's voice.

"Stop!" The poor girl sounded unstable. "What-what are..." Her words shook with an undercurrent of fear that cut off as she tore her eyes away to search the room. Most likely to either find an exit - or a weapon. Clearly the bluenette had come to some conclusion after discovering the basement's contents.

Shizuru could imagine what the other wanted to ask.

What are you?

 _What indeed?_ Thought Shizuru as she observed the frantic movements of the mismatched eyes for a few moments, before slowing descending the steps. Natsuki took notice of her when she reached the bottom and opened her mouth to try to say something - but sound escaped her.

Shizuru took the opportunity to reply. "I do believe," she made her way to stand in front of the smaller figure still on the ground, "Natsuki is asking the wrong question." She spoke quietly and reached forward to stroke the pale cheek underneath that red and black colored eye. Said eye widened at the touch.

 _That color..._

It gave the older woman a silent thrill through her heart to come back and find this development. To see that there was progress - and to know that her efforts were coming to fruition.

Natsuki let out a small gasp as Shizuru inspected a bruise on her chin with her other hand. The tawny haired woman could feel the other's gaze as she checked her over.

The amount of attention directed at her excited her even more.

After so long of watching this girl, Shizuru admittedly was beginning to think that any acknowledgement Natsuki gave her was beyond delightful. Even distrust and fear, though not wanted, were welcome if it meant Shizuru was occupying the younger's mind. Shizuru had full confidence she could overcome the space between them eventually - but until then, she would treasure whatever moments she could take.

"In any case, Natsuki isn't doing any favors for herself on the floor." Shizuru moved slowly and spoke even more softly, as if trying hard not to scare off some skittish animal. She set the nearby toppled wheelchair up-right and picked up her reluctant companion, meeting only mild resistance, to gently place in the chair.

The strain and adrenaline the younger woman had experienced from her earlier fall and findings was now wearing off. Doubtless, the _urge_ to eat and the amount of drugs in her system also played a part in her rapidly exhausting body. Shizuru smirked at her thoughts as she fixed the bluenette's disheveled hair and clothes. It wasn't like the girl could resist her anyway even without those factors. _Not yet anyway._

Shizuru made the short trip to the fridge and retrieved a plastic container. To a normal human, it might seem to be some type of minced meat.

A ghoul knew it to be otherwise.

Likewise, Natsuki was drawn to it. That red eye watching as the proclaimed nurse opened a drawer to get a utensil and then approached the chair bound patient to kneel at her side.

"This should help." Shizuru held out a spoonful of the raw meat to the one-eyed ghoul before her.

Natsuki leaned forward, drawn in by the treat, but seemed to catch herself. The poor girl wrapped both arms around her frame and skewed her eyes shut. She was visibly struggling with herself. Teeth grinding and body shaking, it was like she was trying to both restrain and protect herself from any harm.

For her own part, Shizuru stayed as still as she possibly could. It was getting harder to control her desires.

She felt another wave of _hunger_ \- due to the close proximity to the source of that most delicious scent.

Her eyes moved back to the bluenette's split lip.

She could imagine herself taking this girl. Claiming the beautiful body before her. Tasting the fair blood on those soft lips.

The thought of marking Natsuki made the older woman's body thrum. She could almost hear the girl's screams - first of pain, then of pleasure - as she made the younger quiver for a reason other than fear.

The temptation was almost too much, but she held herself back. She knew there was every danger of going too far. Of taking a bite of sweet, sweet Natsuki and not being able to stop.

"What are...," Natsuki had stopped shaking and seemed to have regained some self control, but seemed stuck on the cliche question: _What are you_?

"What are you going to do with me?" Natsuki coldly but calmly asked.

It was a pleasant surprise - one that required Shizuru to take a moment and reassess the other.

The words both awed Shizuru and gave her a spark of hope. She expected anger, surely, but not such quiet control. Even with the hunger surely eating the bluenette from within, Natsuki was able to find some inner strength to fight back. The woman's indomitable spirit would help with what was to come next.

Shizuru set the food aside and laced her fingers together. "I will continue what I've been doing all along: taking care of Natsuki."

That bruised but beautiful face met her eyes. They were full of turmoil and a fire that indicated Natsuki had made up her mind. She wanted answers.

"Don't toy with me, Shizuru." A tremor wracked the bluenette's body but she got it under control before she continued.

"I can guess what you are." Eyes flicked to the meat in the tupperware before returning.

"And I know that you aren't simply nursing me back to health. So what do you want from me and what have you done to me." Her voice seemed a bit strained at the end of that sentence but she held herself together.

Shizuru closed her eyes and breathed out before lifting her stare back to her patient.

 _What I want..._


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Thanks so much for the reviews!

I'm glad there were still some people out there to read this. Sorry for the disappointing update last time. I really want to move on from this scene but I'm not that great at this whole writing thing so I just put down whatever comes to me (science major here). (This is definitely the last chapter for this particular episode's day). I hope you all still keep reading despite my troubles! .

Also, to the guest with the comment about the uke - I'm guessing you want Natsuki to be the one on top? I'll see what I can do about that but I'm thinking that won't happen for a bit yet. I think Natsuki needs to get her feet under her first (Hey-ohh!).

Chapter 13

 **Reveal - Part II**

Natsuki took a quick intake of breath at the sight. The amount of pure emotion in Shizuru's eyes was startling. The light from the open fridge lent a shine to those deep reds, making them seem otherworldly and sad.

Shizuru almost appeared harmless in that moment as she gazed soulfully at Natsuki.

But the bluenette knew better. Her mind raced even as she kept her face cold and blank.

If there was one thing she could claim to know - it was ghouls. It was why she wrote about them.

It was also why she knew she was safe for the moment (or at least strongly suspected). Despite what some may preach, ghouls were not animals. Natsuki would be lunch by now if that were true.

Ghouls were pretty much the same as any other person driven into a corner - they did whatever they could to survive.

Natsuki could relate.

Seeing as how Shizuru hadn't eaten her, or outwardly threatened her, that meant the tawny haired woman was planning to do something else with her. Keeping a human as a pet wasn't unheard of - but it seemed a little too risky in this instance. If Shizuru knew who she was then she would also suspect people would come looking for the famed author. And lone ghouls didn't like to attract attention.

Most likely, Shizuru's purpose had something to do with the crushing hunger Natsuki was currently experiencing. It was taking all the strength she possessed in her exhausted state to fight against it and keep her mind focused.

What she truly wanted now wasn't food - despite what her body told her otherwise - it was answers. And that drive gave her strength.

Shizuru, however, wasn't going to give her that. "What I want is for Natsuki to feel better." Her voice was as caring and lovely as always but it hardly scratched the other's determination.

"You KNOW that's not what I'm asking." Natsuki nearly seethed out.

Shizuru smiled sadly, "Forgive me, but I cannot predict what Natsuki would do with that information."

"What could I do?" Natsuki quickly retorted. "Even if my legs weren't trashed, we both know you would be able to overpower me easily." She nearly bit her tongue saying that as both her frustration and hunger spiked a bit more.

Shizuru turned her face away from the light so that the darkness of the basement concealed her expression. "Perhaps." She sounded unconvinced. "But that was only as you were, not as Natsuki is now."

"What I...?" Again, the hunger bit at the bluenette.

"Alright." Natsuki ground out. "If you won't answer my first question, then at least answer my second." She waited for Shizuru to look her in the eye again. "What did you do to me?"

The older woman continued smiling and replied as if she was having a friendly conversation about the fantastic weather they were having. "I deserve no such high praise. Rather, I merely helped you become what you were always meant to be."

Natsuki tried to swallow but her mouth felt dry - dread clutching her soul. "And what is that?"

Shizuru tilted her head and replied, "Why, a ghoul of course."

Natsuki couldn't mask the surprise on her face. "You can't be serious."

 _Normal humans can't turn into ghouls - who was this woman kidding?!_ The young woman furrowed her brows. "I said to stop playing games with me."

She would have said more but instead let out an embarrassing squeak as Shizuru lifted her up and started carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Having even less energy than when Shizuru moved her previously, she didn't attempt to struggle.

Surprisingly, Shizuru didn't make the turn towards the bedroom Natsuki had been staying in but made towards the stairs to the house's second story.

The two women entered into one of several rooms at the top of the stairs. It was another bedroom, decorated very similarly to her old one, and smelled a bit musty. Shizuru gently placed Natsuki on the bed before turning and making her way back downstairs.

Natsuki stared after her, almost shocked. _Was that it?_ Was Shizuru just going to drop some absurd answer on her lap and then walk away?

Exhausted and hungry, and maybe concussed after her fall, Natsuki felt her head throb in pain when she turned her neck to look at the ceiling instead of the door. She let out a small groan and closed her eyes to adjust to the new posture - accepting the opportunity to rest and gain back some strength.

 _What did Shizuru mean when she said I'm becoming a ghoul?_ Natsuki wondered. Was Shizuru drugging her into a state that was similar to a ghoul? How would that even work? Where would the older woman even procure something like that? Even if her story about being a nurse was true, a normal hospital wouldn't have that sort of stuff.

Natsuki didn't know how long she let her mind wander. She didn't try to look for an exit (no point at this point) and she didn't try to think about how ever increasingly and painfully hungry she was.

Eventually, her ears picked up the soft footsteps of Shizuru coming up the stairs. Natsuki expected the woman to barge into the room - but didn't hear her enter.

After a minute of silence, Natsuki peeked her eyes open to see what Shizuru was doing.

And almost wished she hadn't.

Shizuru was standing in the doorway holding a tray - just staring at Natsuki. Her dark red eyes were transfixed on Natsuki's face, like she was under a spell.

The bluenette realized she had been chewing on her bottom lip in her starved state. She tasted blood. _Did I do that_? Better to be more aware of things like that around Shizuru.

Shizuru snapped out of her reverie when Natsuki turned her head towards her. Her expression became less glazed and more amicable. Suddenly, she was the doting host again.

Natsuki felt like she had gone back in time to her first day here. Pain. Confusion. All the while a stranger held her fate in her hands.

The tawny haired woman set the tray on the stand by the bed before picking up an object off it and turning towards Natsuki.

It was a small mirror. In the reflection, the bluenette could see the sorry state she was in. But what stopped her heart cold were the mismatched eyes staring back at her. A familiar green, and a ghoulish red.

One of Shizuru's hands reached out and cupped her face, stroking her cheek adoringly. "Don't you see?" The older woman's face was nearly glowing in love and pride. "This is what Natsuki is. I would have rather we grown closer before she found out - but such is life."

This close to Shizuru, Natsuki could clearly see the hungry look in those unblinking ruby eyes. The bluenette wanted to pull away but found she was frozen in place.

Shizuru used her thumb to softly outline the younger's lips before swiping a streak of Natsuki's blood from her open cut onto her finger and sticking that into her own mouth. She let out a soft moan and looked to be in total ecstasy at the taste. The whites of Shizuru's eyes turned black.

In the back of Natsuki's mind, she realized her lungs burned from a lack of breathing - yet she couldn't function enough to take in air.

"Natsuki shouldn't worry though. I will be there for her."

 _Always._


End file.
